New house, new friends new school and new love
by Bells-15
Summary: Bella se va a vivir a Forks donde conoce a sus nuevos amigos... a los Hale y los Cullen... que pasara cuando se de cuenta de que se enamoro del chico playboy del instituto y de su nuevo amigo a la vez?...- Es un tanto distinto a los demas ya lo veran ;
1. Isabella Swan y el viaje

**Mi primer fic tenga piedad por favor...**

** Bueno aqui Bella se muda a Forks conoce alos Hale a los Cullen y seenamora de Edward porsupuesto...**

** Luego todo esmuy dificil para ellos... desiluciones, traiciones,despecho,tristeza,ex novios/as,acosadores,tramposos!!**

**Bella pasa por todo tipo de cosas.. **

**Leanlo please **

**_Isabella Swan_**

Bueno mi nombre es Isabella pero odio mi nombre por eso desde que tuve uso de la razón me llaman Bella. Tengo 17 años y voy al instituto de Phoenix junto con mi hermano Emmet. Vivo con Emmet mi madre René y su novio Phil en una pequeña casa en Phoenix no soy muy sociable nunca eh tenido un novio creo que los chicos apestan siempre va todo con lo físico ahhg! Los odio, mi hermano me molesta diciéndome que voy a acabar como una solterona a los 40. Pero no quiero eso tampoco solo estoy esperando a mi chico ideal… espero exista!

Terminamos el instituto y tenemos 3 meses de vacaciones y bueno hoy me iré con Emmet a el pequeño pueblo de Forks a estudiar a la universidad ya que terminamos el instituto y René decidió que era mucho más seguro para nosotros dos que viviéramos en Forks ya que la universidad aquí es un lio! peleas todos los días chicos violadores muchos peligros para mí y Em ,mas para mí que para Em ya que bueno… olvide mencionar mi torpeza y mi mala suerte, por lo tanto iremos a la casa de Charlie nuestro padre pero luego conseguiremos trabajo y nos compraremos un apartamento con Em... Será divertido mi hermano de verdad es gracioso con todas sus niñerías… ya me acostumbre a él obviamente.

* * *

**_El viaje_**

Estaba en mis pensamientos cuando Em interrumpió como la mayoría de las veces…

_ Vamos hermanita que esperas!! El avión se irá!! Termina con tu ropa! Vamos tanta tienes!! Vamooos Vamooos quiero irme!! Imagínatelo Bella chicos nuevos para ti chicas nuevas para mí – dijo en un gesto moviendo las cejas de arriba para abajo rápidamente-

_ Oh si Em! Que consuelo! – dije irónicamente..

René apareció en la puerta de mi dormitorio

_ Vamos Bella se irá el avión!

_ Si mamá me despediré de mi cuarto e iré…

_ aaaay hija te extrañare tanto….

_ Vamos ma que lo disfrutaras muy bien el tiempo con Phil en nuestra ausencia eh? – rápidamente se sonrojo

_ Oh Bella calla! Oh hija cuanto has crecido… bueno vamos se irá el avión de verdad!

_Ojala!

_ Oh vamos te divertirás con tu padre conocerás amigos nuevos Bella vamos no seas asii… trata de ser amable con tu padre sabes que no está bien- Charlie estaba un poco deprimido ya que estaba solo y nos extrañaba mucho asique trataría de ser lo más amable posible con él lo amaba pero la idea de ir a Forks y bancarme por mucho tiempo a todos los chicos que se babearían por mi- No es que sea hermosa ni nada es que los chicos cuando hay alguien nuevo actúan así agh!

Partimos en el avión y tuve que bancar a Em con sus chistes hasta que se quedo dormido sobre mi hombro.. Vamos como pesaba mi hermano dios! Mi hombro después de 5 minutos se estaba acalambrando…

_ Oh Bella Bella tengo uno tengo uno!!

_ Ya déjalo Em! Los últimos 364 chistes que has contado han sido aburridos y este será otro- amaba hacerle eso a a Em porque insistía aun mas como niño pequeño

_ Oh vamos Bella no han sido para tanto solo el del cajón! Escucha!!- dijo como un niño como yo supuse que iba a hacer jaja- un tomate en el refrigerador le dice a otro tomate: jo que frio hace tío! Y el tomate le responde – aaaaaaaaah! Un tomate que habla!!

_ jajajajaja Emmet ah sido malo pero si lo cuentas tu vamos que da gracia!

_ muahahahahaha lo sabia! Mira este mira! – me miro con ojos suplicantes como amaba a mi hermano! Jaja tanto como para soportarlo todo el viaje-

_ oh ya suéltalo Em!

_ ¿Que se pone Superman cuando sale de la ducha?... super-fume.

_jajaj oh Em puedes dormirte ya?

_ no no espera escucha. ¿Qué es blanco-negro, blanco-negro, blanco-negro, blanco-negro, ROJO?..

_ Tu cayendo por las escaleras!!! Si no dejas de contar chistes Em!

_ aaaaaay Bells siempre tienes que hacerlo!! Y para tu informacionnn no está bien

Era un pingüino cayendo de las escaleras ok?

Bueno soporte a Emmet hasta que nos bajamos del avión donde nos esperaba Charlie con su auto de policía – olvide mencionar que mi padre es un reconocido policía en Forks- Conversamos con Charlie y nos conto que iba a estar la mayoría del día fuera de casa ya que tenía un duro trabajo en la estación y que tenia vecinos nuevos y que eran muy buenos quería que los conociéramos y nos relacionáramos ya que le agradaban mucho.. Llegamos a casa nos instalamos en nuestros cuartos a mi me toco el que tenía una ventana que daba al bosque- Genial! Que entretenido… - nótese el sarcasmo-

* * *

**Bueno queria decirles que voy a subir de a dos capitulos porque son muy cortos si? menos algunosque son largosel primer cap no es muy divertido la diversion comienza en el que viene pero leanlo y porfaaas dejen reviews denme animos creeanme aunque es el primero y no se como me salio la idea dgeneral es muy buena...**

** Si se las cuento no tiene gracia..**

**jaja**

**bueno**

** bye**

** Camy **

**Besos **

**Gracias por leer si lo hacen :D**


	2. Los Cullen y los Hale

**Los Cullen y los Hale**

Vino Em se paro en mi puerta – yo ya estaba acostada con mi mp4 escuchando rock mirando por la inspiradora vista de mi ventana… Después de todo la vista no era tan mala..

_ Bella!! Han llegado los vecinos a visitarnos!! Y oh dios!!!La rubia es hermosa!!

_ oh Em ya conseguiste tu pasatiempo verdad? Estar atrás de esa rubia como un perrito mojado… OH dios no! Pobre chica…

_ Oh vamos Bella te gustara Eddie – me dijo guiñándome un ojo y saliendo de mi habitación a velocidad extrema.. Oh que infantil mi hermanito siempre ah sido así jajaj

Salí de la habitación no sin antes mirarme al espejo y cambiarme dos veces de ropa ya que no estaba presentable como para recibir a los vecinos, estaba muy simple, me mire unas 8500 veces en el espejo fui al tocador me acomode el cabello y salí..

Baje de la escalera y lo primero que vi fue a una pequeña muchacha de pelo corto y ojos miel a un chico rubio con cara seria pero con pinta de buen chico a una rubia – supuse que seria de la que me hablo Em- y al chico de mi vida…, oh! Yo eh pensado eso! Oh que te está pasando Bella nonono!! Tranquilízate… bueno… es que en verdad me gustaría que lo fuera… Vamos es un adonis!!- Era alto con su piel muy blanca ojos miel cuerpo de oh! Un Adonis ya lo había dicho? Y me esperaba con una sonrisa torcida que deje de respirar por un momento, por un momento mi corazón dejo de latir! Oh no Bella no te enamoraras de él ni siquiera lo has saludado en qué estas pensando?- Baje la escalera con una sonrisa boba en el rostro que no pude borrar en cuanto lo vi…

Baje y fui a saludar a todos.

_ Hola soy Alice Cullen seremos muy buenas amigas- dijo abrazándome-

_Hola Alice soy Bella! Sí que lo seremos-no sé porque pero con tan pocas palabras esa chica me había caído muy bien

_ El es Jasper Hale mi novio-me señalo al chico rubio y nos dimos un beso en la mejilla saludándonos- Ella la hermana de Jasper, Rosalie- nos saludamos al igual que con Jasper- Y el es mi hermano Edward- dude al saludarlo y nos dimos un beso en la mejilla

_ Hola Edward – El me sonrió

_ Hola Bella

Em interrumpió

_hey Eddie! Trata de no comerte con la mirada a mi hermanita adelante mío vamos! Un poco de respeto – Edward se sonrojo con migo al mismo tiempo

Alice vino a mi dando saltitos con Jasper atrás y dijo_

_ Oh Bella vamos al centro comercial? Te gusta ir de compras oh vamos vamos se que te gustara!!

_ Y ahí vamos de nuevo al centro del horror mientras la maníaca adicta por las compras de mi hermana este acompañándote!- dijo mi Adonis!

_Bueno en realidad nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer, oye Em vamos a por lo autos te parece? Necesito salir y bueno sé que no hay un buen día pero no puedo esperar!!

_ oh si ..,chicos nos acompañan vamos a comprar unos autos para mí y Bella

_ Claro Em nosotros los llevaremos Ed, Rose y yo tenemos nuestros autos en el garaje vengan!- dijo Alice

Fuimos hasta su garaje ahí estaba el volvo plateado de Ed, el porsche amarillo hermoso de Al, y el convertible rojo de Rose.**(En mi perfil el link)**

entonces Em interrumpió el incomodo silencio

_ Em… bueno y como iremos?

_ Qué te parece si tu vas con migo y Bella va con Ed así somos 2 en cada coche

_Genial!!- se acerco a mí y me dijo al oído- se lo debes agradecer a rose hermanita no me digas que Ed no te gusto…

_ Oh Em!! Cállate que dices? yo? de Eddie?

_ Eddie!! Oh si te gusta vamos no soy idiota Bella- dijo y se subió al coche de Rose- agradecí que nadie estuviese atento porque si no lo hubiesen escuchado y valla que no sería nada cómodo.

Todos se fueron en menos de medio segundo y quedamos Ed y yo solos

**El coche y los siguientes meses**

Quede solo con mi Ángel entonces rompí el silencio en el que ella me comia con la mirada se podría decir…

_ Em bueno súbete vamos antes que los perdamos de vista

_Em si claro- me subí al auto y arrancamos

_ Y tu iras a la universidad de Forks verdad?

_ si tu iras?

_ Si claro, que edad tienes?

_ 17 y tú?

_ Igual…

_ Em… y tienes novia o algo por el estilo- comenzó a reírse oh bravo Bella lo has arruinado ya sabe que le gustas!

_ No, ya sabes supongo que estoy esperando a la chica perfecta… jajajja

_ Oh en serio? – wow pensé que sería un mujeriego es muy lindo como para no serlo..

_ Em bueno tú también lo eres y no eres de esas…

Oh genial lo dije en voz alta!

_ eem… gracias supongo…

Llegamos y busque hasta que llegue a un convertible rosa último modelo de francia

_Oh este bebe será mío!! – dijo centrándome en el y lo compre- en la tarde llegaría a casa **(en mi perfil esta el link)**

Emmet ligio un jeep enorme claro tenía que ser parecido a el jaja **(en mi perfil esta el link)**

Nos llevaron de nuevo a casa.

Los días transcurrieron normalmente hasta el comienzo de clases y todos nos hicimos buenos amigos especialmente con Al y Ed- ya quisiera que este ultimo fuera más que un amigo pero bueno éramos muy buenos y cercanos amigos hacíamos de todo juntos…

Un día estábamos tranquilamente sentados en el pasto Al se había ido de compras con Jasper, Em y Rose cada vez estaban más juntos se habían ido a la push, estaba yo leyendo cumbres borrascosas y buscando un apartamento cuando Ed estaba tirado en el pasto al lado mío mirándome lo que me incomodaba… y de repente se tiro encime mío

_ahí hay un apartamento!

_ Oh si en serio en realidad no lo veo ya que te me has tirado encima no?- le dije graciosamente y él se rio

_ es que me tientas Bella

_ Oh vamos yo no me tiro encima de ti cada dos segundos.. y tu si me tientas…

_ podrías hacerlo no me molestaría en verdad.- quede roja en seguida, se abalanzo sobre mi quedándonos frente a frente muy cerca uno del otro lo que me quito el aire por un momento haciendo mi respiración irregular..

_ Bella nunca nos imaginaste como algo más que amig..- en ese momento llego Em con Rose abrazados.. Que! Abrazados que estaba pasando? Ed y yo nos miramos aun uno encima del otro

_ Oye chicos que está pasando acá? Oye Ed si sales de encima de mi hermanita podría darles la buena noticia… porque por lo que veo mi hermanita tiene dificultades para respirar contigo encima…

_ Oh lo siento!- salió de arriba mío y nos paramos de un salto..

_ No hay problema…- dije sonrojada

_ Bueno chicos! Rose y yo somos novios!

_ Oh felicitaciones chicos!!

Alice hizo la correspondida fiesta a lo grande – tan Alice… - en la cual todos los chicos que se me acercaban para sacarme a bailar Ed los espantaba diciendo que yo era su novia…- lo que me resulto muy raro…

Desde ese día todo siguió normal nuestra conversación, la mía con Ed no volvió a tocarse- para mi desgracia… , Lo único que salió de lo común fueron algunos días que encontramos MI HERMANO CON ROSE EN SITUACIONES UN POCO COMPREMETEDORAS… :s

Flashback:

Estábamos Ed y yo bajando a desayunar y cuando bajamos las escaleras quedamos petrificados mirando la situación:

Emmet en el sillón tirado encima de Rose ,Rose gimiendo y tapados con una sabana..

_ OH POR DIOS CONSIGANSE UN HOTEL ¡!

_ oh Emmet aléjate lo siento Bells no queríamos pensamos que estaban durmiendo..

_ No hay problema chicos nos retiramos..

Fin del Flashback

Y bueno muchas situaciones así se repitieron en mi casa y según Ed en su casa también pero con Al y Jazz.

_ Oh no te creas en casa me pasa todo el tiempo abres el armario y allí están ¡ no hay paz…

_ jajajajaj que lujuriosos que son nuestros hermanitos no crees?

_ Si terminamos siendo los únicos desubicados del grupo no te parece?

_ jajajjaj asi parece…

_ Bueno aunque eso se puede cambiar no crees?- dijo acercándose a mi.. y poniéndome contra la pared de mi cuarto, y ahí llegaron Rose y Em para invitarnos a Cenar.

* * *

**Bueno no me aguante es que tengo como 20 acp ya y los tengo que subir!!**

**jaja bueno dejen reviews se que me reee adelante con estos dos cap pero ta :D**

** besitoos :)**

** Los autos estan en mi perfil ;)**

** Les va a encantar el de Bells! yo lo ameen cuanto lo vi!**

**Camy **


	3. Instituto :

Instituto

Bueno era lunes había llegado el primer día del instituto me desperté fui a la ducha me bañe busque la ropa en mi armario y me puse una falda negra con una remera blanca de kitty y unos converse blancos con diseños de llamas.

Baje y como no vi a Em en la cocina fui a despertarlo.

_ EMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jajajaj despiertaaa tenemos institutooo hoyyyyyyyyyyyyy

_ Oh Bells que manera tan sanguinaria de despertar a alguien vamos que morderme el brazo ¡ dueleeee pequeña ya bajo espera en 5 minutos estaré ahí!

_ Ohh Em ah tenido una noche muy alocada con Rose no es así? Jajajaj

_ Oh calla! Ya desearías tu con Ed eh? Vamos hermanita a mi no me engañas! – me sonroje cerré la puerta y baje..

_ Hola Bella!

_ED! –corrí y lo abrace

_Em vamos a la universidad?

_ si claro espera a Em recién lo desperté parece que ah tenido una noche alocada con Rose…

_Oh! Jajajaj

Salimos al instituto y sucedió lo que supuse que iva a suceder..

POV ED:

Todos comenzaron a mirar a Bella con ojos babosos y bocas abiertas. No sé porque esto me molesto , demasiado para mi gusto…- entre las miradas pude conocer a Mike, Tyler y em olvide mencionar al idiota de Jacob, maldito gay…. Del otro lado de la fila de chicos mirando a Bella con cara de idiotas estaba Tania con su grupo de amigas… Lauren y Molly.

Tenía agarrada de la cintura a Bella por lo que todos nos miraban con odio y envidia, los chicos a mi por tener a Bella a mi lado y las chicas a Bella supongo que por mí.

Entonces..

POV B:

Estábamos tranquilamente caminando hacia la entrada cuando vi a una chica de pelo oscuro delgada muy bonito y con cara de superioridad que se le tiro encima a Ed desasiendo el abrazo en mi cintura..

_Eddie amor! Como te ah ido en las vacaciones? No me has llamado! Te extrañe amorcito eh estado muy triste en tu ausencia! Vamos a la cafetería!! – torció el gesto y me miro- quien es esa?

Amor? Amorcito? Quien es esa?!!! Pero que se creía esa estúpida! Ya me había caído mal…. Quien era esa imbécil con cara de zorra como para quitarme a mi Edward y mencionarme asi como si fuese bazofia? Oh dios agárrenme la matare! La pagara maldita….- un segundo… MI EDWARD? Que me está pasando oh no Bella entra en razón el no es tuyo solo… aghh basta malditas hormonas…- Bueno pero no lo dejaría asi! – Edward estaba callado y solo me miraba con confusión giraba sus ojos de esa a mi

_Amm… Hola…- espere a que dijera su nombre, me miro con superioridad y respondió.

_Tania Denali

_Pues hola soy Isabella Swan para ti, amiga de Ed y tu eres…?

_Su novia- sonrió y Ed abrió sus ojos con horror y sorpresa al parecer no espera que ella dijera eso.- entonces Ed vamos a comer?

_Si claro… amor- le sonrió

Amor?!!ooh por dios moriría, entonces esa arpía no había mentido? Si eran novios? Sentí que mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos y quería matar a esa estúpida de Tania… maldita zorra…

Compañera de habitación y fiesta

_Oh Tania es odiosa ella y sus estúpidos tacones de guarra..- gruño Rose

_Bueno hermanita vamos a ver nuestras habitaciones?_ mire con desaprobación

_Oh si Jazz explícale por favor yo y Rose vamos a las habitaciones de mientras

_Veras Bella ..- alce un dedo y le corte

_ Alice?

_Corrió a la oficina del director, veras creo que se trae algo entre manos…

_ Uhm… bueno Jazz explícame que es todo esto porque en verdad nunca me hablaron de cómo era esto de la universidad…

_ Uhm ya veo Bells- respondió con una sonrisa le sonreí- Esto es como un internado Bells De lunes a viernes aquí sábados y domingos donde prefieras aquí o en tu casa :D

Jazz siguió contándome sobre horarios comidas y reglas del internado se podría decir.. cuando termine fui hacia adscripción a buscar mis llaves y fui hacia la habitación

_ Hola soy Ángela Weber tu compañera de habitación

_Bella- le sonreí parecía agradable- emm solo dos dormitorios?

_ Si créeme sino esto sería un caos jajaj

_ Oh si lo creo jaja

_Bueno iré a la cafetería con los chicos vienes?

_Creo que ordeno la ropa primero y luego bajo

_ Está bien búscame allí abajo y te presento a todos

_ Claro en seguida te sigo

Ella salió y saque las cosas de mi maleta las guarde en el armario acomode mi dormitorio a mi gusto, me senté en la ventana y prendí un cigarrillo- no era adicta pero me gustaba y cada vez que me sentía estresada fumaba uno- y después de la escena con Ed necesitaba uno!

_ Me convidas?

_ Ángela! No te escuche entrar!

_jaja los chicos solo me preguntan por ti y no sé qué contestares ya que ni siquiera eh hablado con tigo… De donde eres? Porque no eres de aquí verdad?

Le entregue un cigarro y lo prendió

_ Phoenix mi madre me mando aquí a vivir con mi padre, mi hermano Emmet vino con migo. Mi madre decidió mandarnos aquí ya que la universidad no es segura en Phoenix ya sabes… y tener la mala suerte siguiéndote todo el tiempo no es fácil… imagina!- reí con humor y ella me siguió

_ Bueno genial seremos grandes amigas al menos eso siento , yo soy de aquí el aburrido pueblo de Forks… bah!

_ Bueno supongo que es aburrido pero tienes novio verdad? Eso te facilita la existencia…digo… no te aburrirás tanto..

_No no tengo pero me gusta Ben lo veras cuando vallamos a la cafetería y tú?

_ No- pensé en Ed para mis adentros…

_ Conoces a los Cullen verdad?

_ Si son mis vecinos, mis amigos ahora…

_Oh claro son amables, me agradan pero pende que eras la novia del chico de ojos verdes en cuanto entraste abrazada de el , claro hasta que la guarra de Tania se le tiro encima…

_jajaj no no es mis novios solo amigos… Tania es una guarra? Wow! Pensé que era la única que lo pensaba desde que la vi no me callo bien..

_ No te preocupes a nadie le cae bien Tania es una guarra se ah tirado a toda la universidad… agh!

Rompimos a reír en cuanto dijo eso

_ Bueno que te parece si vamos a la cafetería?

_ Oh si te presentare a Jacob es muy

simpático!

Bajamos a la cafetería y Ang me presento a Mike, Jess, Jacob, Anne y Ben.

Me agradaron todos menos Jess- que me miraba y me sonreía forzadamente- y Mike que me miraba como si fuese comestible… agh! Qué asco odio a los chicos asi!

_ Bueno Bella tienes novio verdad?

_ En realidad no Jake y estoy feliz asi créeme…- una voz en mi interior me hizo acordar a Edward

_ Oh genial camino libre para mi…- me sonrió y me ruborice

_ Ni lo pienses Gaycob, veo que has conocido a mi amiga- hizo énfasis en MI

_ Oh si eh conocido a Bella hermosa como para ser tu amiga Mr Gel pero lo es..

_Escucha Gay si te metes con ella eres perro muerto entendiste?!

_ Si Mr. Gel-le dio una sonrisa para hacerlo enfadar más y lo consiguió Ed apretó sus puños y fue hacia mí

_ Bells Al te busca..

_ Okei chicos los veo al rato adiós

_Adiós hermosa – me guiño un ojo haciendo enfadar a Ed que me agarro por la cintura marcando territorio que no era de el por supuesto.. ¬¬

Caminamos por el pasillo al piso de debajo de mi habitación paramos en la habitación de Alice. Todo el recorrido en silencio..

_Bella!! – salto a mi abrazandome Rose estaba en la ventana fumando y ella con una lata de algo con alcohol seguro...en la mano..- Bells Bells Bells! Adivina que!!!

_mmmm saldrás en la tele!!!!!!- grite con euforia haciéndola reír

_ NO Bells. Este sábado hay una fiesta de Bienvenida a los alumnos!! Y adivina quee! Hay que ir en parejas! Y Adivina que dignifica eso Bells?

_ Oh no! Compras maldición! Centro comercial del horror!!- Ed suprimió una risa detrás de mi

_ Siiiii! Grito dando brinquitos

Genial lo único que me faltaba compras… no las odiaba pero con Alice era imposible no hacerlo…


	4. Jake y la conversacion

Jake y la conversación

Luego de eso toda la semana hasta el viernes Al y Rose y todos se pasaron hablando de sus vestidos de cómo iría esta como iría aquella y de con quién irían mientras yo solo pensaba en Ed que estaba ausente en la mesa de Tania todo el tiempo… Ella se lo llevaba con sus cuentos tontos y guarradas de ella… agh!

Esa semana pase más tiempo con Jake que con los demás.. Ya que estaba siempre en su taller..

Flashback

_Oh no maldición!- estaba por arrancar mi hermoso coche..-

_Bella que pasa?

_No arranca! Y lo compre hace menos de un mes!

_Tranquila Bells lo llevaremos a mi taller hoyen la tarde..

_Taller?

_ Si bueno supongo que olvide mencionarte que amo los autos…

Desde ese día pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos en su taller y las clases y el comedor…

POV ED:

Tenía que decírselo a Bella, yo la amaba y la necesitaba! Me moría de celos por ella con Jacob, agh! Como lo odio! Maldito perro su presencia me dificultaba estar con ella y la acosadora de Tania claro que también pero el aggh! Por favor! Esa chica no se cansaba de perseguirme?

Estaba en la cafetería en la mesa de Tania claro… y fui a hablar con ella…

_ Chicos, Tania, ya vuelvo tengo que hacer algo- me largue y pude escuchar a Tania decir algo como: amorcito no tardes! – agggh! – puse cara de asco dios! Como la odiaba ni siquiera sabia porque la soportaba todo este tiempo..No herir sus sentimientos claro….- reí irónicamente.. me dirigí a la mesa de mi hermana mis amigos y Bella…

_ Oye Bella, necesito hablar con tigo

_Mr Gel está ocupada que no ves?

_ Cállate!- le gruñí- Bella por favor?

_ Em bueno yo me iba a mi cuarto a estudiar trigonometría en realidad…

_Claro te acompaño de paso hablo con tigo…

Salimos de la cafetería y comencé a hablar..

* * *

**Bueno listo otro cap **

** voi a subir como 3 mas porke me emocionooo**

** besitoos vampiricooos**

** yyy pleasee**

** dejen reviewsss :D**


	5. Me gustas

The kiss..

_Bella yo tengo que decirte algo…- dude

_ Si Ed…

_Veras hemos estado muy alejados últimamente y no hemos hablado yo…

_Si es que estabas tan ocupado con Tania…- gruño Wow celosa?

_De eso te quería hablar!- grite impaciente

_Ed nunca me dijiste que tenias novia! Pene que éramos amigos…- se callo al final como herida… si solo amigos para mi desgracia…

_Es que no lo es! Es solo que ella me acosa!, yo no siento nada por ella nunca lo sentí… Fuimos novios por unos meses el pasado año pero solo… no funciono- dije recordando FEOS momentos…- en realidad no siento nada por ella específicamente…

_ específicamente? Sientes algo por alguien?

_ Si es solo que…

_ Em soy tu amiga lo sabes.. Puedes contarme si quieres..

_ Ese es el problema eres mi amiga!!- me miro confundida

_ que no quieres ser mi amigo Edward?- me miro con ojos llorosos

_No! Es decir si! Es decir estoy confundido..

_ Bueno solo tenias que decirlo en verdad yo bueno pensé que querías ser mi amigo…- le cayó una lagrima y me acerque a ella

_Bella no entiendes…

_ Explícate entonces Edward!- genial se había enfadado!

_El problema es que yo no quiero ser tu amigo!- vi como agachaba su cabeza y miraba el piso ocultando sus lagrimas- Yo quiero ser más que un amigo para ti!

_Que?

_ Bella me gustas!- le dije arrinconándola contra la pared poniendo mis manos a los lados de su cabeza contra la pared y apoyándome en ella haciendo que se pegara contra la pared y asi poder contornear su cuerpo con el mío…

POV BELLA:

_Bella me gustas!

No sabía que decir las lagrimas desaparecieron de mi rostro y se me hincho el corazón tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de un segundo para el otro Lo único que me salió fue..

_ Uhm, yo bueno- me sonroje… estábamos en la puerta de mi habitación el me arrincono contra la pared quedándonos frente a frente a una distancia peligrosa tratándose de Ed y yo, con sus manos en la pared a los lados de mi cabeza, entonces me apretó mas contra la pared contorneando mi cuerpo con el suyo y haciéndome sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, oh por dios! Entonces Ed se fue acercando a mi mirándome los labios..Oh! Iba a ser mi primer beso y con Edward!! Oh que más se podría desear! Entonces se me entrecorto la respiración y Ed se acerco más a mí agarrándome la cintura y apretándome más a él. Entonces el miro mis labios entreabiertos y entonces los mordí rápidamente deseando que me besara, y sentí sus labios contra los míos, y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo creo que a él también porque se estremeció entonces comenzó a besarme y yo le correspondí el beso obviamente, pidió permiso con su lengua para profundizar el beso y se lo concedí entonces nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar con tanta coordinación que creí que éramos el uno para el otro.. Miles de descargas eléctricas comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo y sentí como éramos un fuego encendido en mitad del pasillo… bueno… contra la pared. Enrede mis manos en su sexy y alocado cabello mientras lo atraía más hacia mi seguimos besándonos enérgicamente hasta que nos separamos en busca de aire, juntamos nuestras frentes.

_ Bella yo tengo que aclarar las cosas con Tania yo…

_ Si claro ve yo emm tengo que estudiar de todos modos era cierto…

_ Oh si pero antes!

_que?

_ Quieres venir a la fiesta con migo?

_Claro! –me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de Tania mientras yo lo desnudaba con la mirada wow! Que músculos tan perfectos tan naturales tan Edward! Wow que sexy es!

_ Tu también lo eres Bella.. de hecho más que yo – me guiño un ojo! No de nuevo lo dije en voz alta… Oh genial el sexy playboy me escucho!

_ el qué?- de repente lo tenía en frente a mi acorralándome de nuevo se me corto la respiración

_em bueno las chicas te dicen playboy y agregue mi sexy. Le sonreí provocadoramente el dejo de respirar..

_ Oh bueno mi sexy Bells no me mires asi o me descontrolare de veras estamos en el instituto no debes hacerlo

_ a veces hay que romper las reglas no te parece?- me pase la lengua por los labios seduciéndolo… entonces me agarro la pierna por el muslo subiéndolo a la altura de su cadera, dejándome a mi contra la pared sobre un pie y agarrada de su cabello extremadamente deslumbrada llena de satisfacción y llena de lujuria gracias a su apasionado fiero fogoso y tierno beso a la vez en el cual iba subiendo su mano acariciando mi muslo lo que hacía que mis hormonas se descontrolaran y se me pusiera la piel de gallina… oh yo había despertado a ese Edward? Definitivamente lo haría más seguido… Se separo de mi..

_ Te quiero ya vuelvo y créeme la próxima no quedara asi me eh quedado con ganas de mas.. Deposito un vasto beso en mis labios y se marcho antes de que recuperar el equilibrio y el aliento…

Oh no se lo creía ni el fue el el que me dejo con ganas demás!! Por favor tenía que darme una ducha de agua fría luego de esto…

Bueno me fui a dormir ya que estaba realmente cansada, quería ver a Edward por eso me pase por su habitación después de darme una ducha de agua fría, aunque no hizo mucho efecto porque Edward tenia gran talento para seducir, provocar, besar, acariciar, en fin para dejarme con ganas demás y mucha lujuria encima…

* * *

**haaaaaaaaaaaaaaay no es emocionnn????????????????**

** se besaronnnn**

**:E**

** jajaj**

** son un amoooor**

** y Edward es taaaaaaaaaaaan sexyyy (baba)**

**che dejen reviews **

** y opinen kdel beso ke les parecio?**

**demasiado apasionado? estuvo bien? o es demasiado para un pasillo :D**

**jaja**

** sorry pero me deje llevar!**

**jaja**

** comenteeen **

**besitoooos**

** :D**


	6. Taniaaa

La propuesta

Toque la puerta de la habitación de Ed y me abrió Em.

_Hermanita que gusto!

_Hola Em- lo abrace- está Ed?

_No se fue con Tania eso creo…

Tania!! Oh cierto tenía que hablar con ella .. eso me alivio un poco… aunque seguí alerta… Celos!

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA!- SONRISA BLANCA DE COLGATE APARECIO EN LA PUERTA

_Jake! No sabía que tú también dormías aquí

_ En realidad no…- lo mire con cara de y entonces que haces aquí?- solo te vi y entre

_ Oh que educado JACOBO-dijo Em mirándolo con diversión- Bueno chicos los dejo me voy con mi Rose nos sonrió y se fue corriendo.

_Oh si ve con tu osita!- lo grite ya que había salido

_Adiós querida hermanita! Adiós Jake!

_Adiós Oso!

_ Adiós grandulón!... Em Bells

_Si Jake

_Quería pedirte algo

_ Si dime

_ Quieres venir a la fiesta con migo

_ Lo siento Jake pero ya me invitaron.- oh no odiaba este tipo de situaciones…

_Oh bueno otra fiesta será … - me sonrió y me incomode ante la situación…_ Si em bueno me voy a dormir Jake nos vemos en clase..

_ Adiós Bells que duermas bien- medio una sonrisa Colgate y salió hacia su cuarto.

Me fui directo a mi cuarto y me dormí en dos segundos…

_ Bella Bella!!!

_Maldición estaba durmiendo! Que paso Alice?

_Oh lo siento pero queríamos saber con quién iras al baile? Porque yo iré con Jazz, Rose con Emmet- Rose sonrió como boba- y tú?

_Em bueno yo…. Tengo algo que contarles…

_Que cuenta cuenta!!- Entro Ang con cara de felicidad a mi dormitorio.

_Em bueno con Ed… el me invito, veras el me dijo que yo le gustaba, nos besamos lo creen?- grite exasperada!- y me invito al baile no es genial?

_Ohhh Siiiii lo sabia sabia que se gustabais!!! Pero cuenta con lujo de detalle o no dormirás!!

_Oh claro pero para celebrar quien quiere algo para tomar? Tengo un poco de cerveza en la heladera no Ang?- asintió con la cabeza y sacamos las latas y comenzamos a tomar y les conté todo con lujo de detalles…

_Oh que lindooo!! Bueno yo tengo algo que contarles también, no es tan emocionante pero si para mí!- dijo soltando el cigarrillo como si se tratara de fuegos artificiales.

_ Se trata de Ben no Ang?

_ siiiiiii! Me invito al baile no es genial?!! Y luego a su casaaa para ejem… quien sabe…

_ OHHH TENDRAS UNA NOCHE LOCA CON BEN ANG!!! – gritamos todas mientras Ang se sonrojaba y nos tiraba almohadas!

Y asi comenzamos la guerra de almohadas hasta que caímos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y como siempre yo soñé con el.. Con la escena Ed hoy pero un poco mas lujuriosa se podría decir,,,

Estaba oscuro y el me desabotonaba la camisa y bueno eemmm…. Ya saben lo que sigue

Tania y su acoso

Bueno en fin fui directo a la habitación de Tania y ahí estaba con sus amigas Lauren y Molly.

_Tania necesito hablar contigo-me miro con aprobación para que continuara hablando por lo que le dije- en privado.

_Oh chicas!- chasco los dedos y las aludidas se fueron- dime amorcito se acerco a mi y me abrazo y yo dezise el abrazo.

_Amorcito? Desde cuando me amas y yo a ti? Eres una maldita guarra que solo quiere acostarse con migo y no me digas amorcito sabes no te amo y estoy con tigo solo para no herirte, trato de hacértelo entender pero veo que no te entra en esa cabecita tan hueca que tienes y me acosas! Estoy arto de tu acoso! Arto! Entendiste? Amo a Bella y la invite l baile y sabes qué? Me dijo que si asique quiero que me dejes en paz entendiste!!- todo esto no lo hable tranquilamente sino que se lo grite cuando termine ella estaba en shock mirándome estupefacta..

_ Pero amorcito yo…

_QUENO ME DIGAS AMORCITOO!!- Salí del cuarto golpeando la puerta, creo que fui un poco agresivo pero sino no lo entendería y seguiría acosándome… y francamente me saque un peso de encima….

* * *

**QUE OPINAN DE tania? **

**Yo no la aguantooo!!**

** Como alguien puede rebajarse tantoo a acosar a un hombre y arrastrarsepor el por dios!!**

** que estupida!**

** bueno ojala lena muchito les dejo dos caps mas para ke se emocionen y esta vez si no revcibo reviews no subo u.u**

** porque tengo poquitos :(**

** y kiero masss :(**

** porfas si quieresn seguir leyendop despues de estos doas caps mas dejen reviews muchos!**

** miren**

** con 15 reviews me kedo contenta si?**

** porque no se si lo estoy haciendo bien :|**

** y quiero saber por eso quiero su opinion porfas! besitooos los kiero lectoresss **

** agan click akiiiiii-------------------------------**


	7. Centro comercial

Centro Comercial

_ Bells!! Hoy es el día vamos de compras los vestidos!! En 10 minutos abajo ni uno más ni uno menos o te llevare yo misma! – cerró la puerta y me prepare velozmente sabía que si no estaba en 10 ella me sacaría de pijama igual…

Baje y ahí estaban todos menos Ed.

_ Vaya que forma de despertar a la gente tienes Alice!

_ Ya apúrate hay que ir de compras!- me miro con la mirada descolocada creo que iba a empezar a hacer convulsiones si no llegaba al centro comercial en 10 minutos…

Salimos al Centro comercial en el jeep de Em y el porsche de Al, iba a preguntar por Ed cuando me llego un mensaje al celular.

_Amor llego tarde al Centro comercial tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, los encuentro allí._

_Besos te quiero_

_Tu sexy playboy_

Bueno eso callo mi pregunta….

Recorrimos alrededor de 40 tiendas en busca de nuestros vestidos hasta que lo encontró Al en Prada.

_ Oh es hermoso, es genial, es oh! Lo compro!!- lo llevo al mostrador y lo compro…

Luego llegamos al de Rose y la única que quedaba era yo que aun no tenia vestido.. Hasta Ang que tiene gustos muy raros ya había conseguido el suyo!

_Bells! Estarás todo el día mirando tiendas?

_Emm…- nunca fui muy buena con la moda..

_Vamos alguno te tuvo que haber gustado..!

_ Bueno en realidad me probare este…- lo estaba mirando hace rato y me termine de convencer con que era hermoso…

_Genial!.. Wow Bells no sabía que tenias tan buen gusto..

Pues ya ves- le dije mirándola desafiante y luego le guiñe un ojo a lo que ella rio. Entre a los vestidores a cambiarme aun pensando donde estaba Ed porque ya tendría que haber llegado… Salí del cambiador y vi todo perfectamente…

POV EDWARD:

Me dirigía hacia la tienda donde vi la cabecita de Alice entrando en un probador había aparcado mi auto en la esquina entonces mientras caminaba escuche una voz que gritaba mi nombre a unos metros…Maldición Tania…

_Ed amor!!!- dijo abrazandome mientras yo tironeaba para alejarme…- pensé en la conversación que tuvimos ayer y…

_Tania ya suéltame creo que te di a entender todo lo que pensaba no es asi?

_ Si amorcito lo entendí! Entiendo eso fue solo una pelea de pareja, todos pasan por esto, sé que me amas no te preocupes te perdono amor..- iba a continuar pero le corte..

_TANIA DENALI! No quiero nada con tigo ni ahora ni nunca, nunca fuimos ni seremos parejas, no te amo y tu tampoco! Y no iré contigo a ningún lado porque lo único que quieres es estar en mi cama como las guarras de Molly y Lauren! Acaso crees que no se qué te has tirado a medio Forks?- le grite fuera de mis cabales entonces ella cambio su mirada escrutándome..

_ESCUCHAME BIEN EDWARD CULLEN! TU SOS Y SERAS MI PAREJA ENTENDIDO? E iras con migo al baile escuchaste! Tú me amaras! Oh si que lo harás!! Porque sino tu amada Bella y tu lo pagareis caro! Hare que la echen del colegio y sabes que puedo hacerlo Cullen asique por tu bien y el de tu estúpida Bella vas a hacer lo que yo te diga- Tania estaba realmente loca si no fuese un caballero le hubiese arrancado la cabeza con los dientes…

_ Eres una maldita perra!- le grite entre dientes

_No vuelvas a llamarme así o la pagara caro ella por ti ¡Bésame!

_Ni de coño! Eres una guarra..

_ Hazlo o tu Bells puede sufrir una accidente, sabes que mi padre es rico lo sabes… y tengo mucha gente a mi disposición y si a esa estúpida le pasa algo será nada más que tu culpa! ahora bésame!

_ Te odio- sentí como las lágrimas salían de mi ojos incontenidas y Tania decía sé que me amas susurrando y se tiro a mis brazos dándome un beso…

Yo le correspondí el beso a duras penas… y con lagrimas en los ojos entonces la separe y ahí la vi…

El escape

Si era Edward besando a Tania Denali en el medio del Centro Comercial…

Como me había creído tal estupidez de que él me quería? es solo un maldito playboy con ganas de jugar con las chicas! Pensar que era mi amigo… como pudo?

Salí corriendo del Centro comercial y vi a Alice viéndome entre asustada y curiosa a Rose sorprendida a Edward con lagrimas en los ojos(? Y a Tania mirándome con malicia en mi camino… Salí y me senté en un banco prendí un cigarrillo y decidí no derramar mas lagrimas por el… no por el… entonces me dispuse a ignorar el resto de mi vida a Edward despreciar a Tania y estar con quien se me de la regalada gana sin incluir sentimientos…Pero no conseguí dejar de llorar… mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos.. Porque a mí? Porque me engaño? Que le hice yo?

POV ALICE:

Vi a Bella salir corriendo del centro comercial, vi por la vidriera para afuera y lo comprendí todo.

Me llevo este – dije señalando el vestido a la cajera, lo embolso, le entregue el dinero y Salí hacia Edward, me pare en frente a él (que estaba con los ojos llorosos, como se atrevía a hacerse el victima después de esto!!) entonces me nació! Lo golpee una y otra vez con las bolas fuertemente hasta que se cayó sentado en una banca

_Ya para loca lo lastimas!!

_Cállate maldita guarra- fue a reprochar pero le corte- y tú! Eres mi hermano pero desde que te juntas con esta zorra no te conozco!! Como pudiste? Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Bella? Escúchame Edward Cullen maldito playboy sin sentimientos desde hoy dejas en paz a mis amigas entendiste? Tú no eres más mi hermano no después de esto… Eres un maldito desgraciado cómo pudiste? Y TU maldita sanguijuela arrastrada no te metas con Bella o cualquiera de misa migas o juro que te mato escuchaste?

_ maldita loca- susurro

_ a mí no me dices loca maldita prostituta!- le pegue una cachetada no pude contenerme y Salí hacia el auto mientras agarraba a Jasper que me miraba petrificado en la puerta del auto.

No podía contenerme como le hacía eso a Bella ella se mostraba fuerte por fuera pero por dentro era muy sensible y amaba a mi hermano y el solo aggh! Lo mataría si no fuese mi hermano…

POV EDWARD:

_ Alice yo!- me había dejado sentado en una banca debido a los golpes con las bolas, entonces Tania se inclino hacia mi agarrándome la mandíbula fuertemente

_ Ni pienses abrir la boca cariño o te ira mal…- Las lagrimas me caían por el rostro inconteniblemente que haría ahora?! MIERDA!

* * *

**que descarada!**

** lo sufri **

** la verdad escribir esto me hace sufrir chicas aunque no lo crean**

** pero uno siempre kiere lo mejor para ellosss**

** y esa los interrumpe ¬¬**

** y bue,,,**

** es ke sino la history no tiene graciaa**

** aparte el amorr siempre triunfa :D**

** besooos**

** dejen reviewwss**


	8. La fiesta PARTE I

**La fiesta PART ONE**

_Chicas no lo puedo creer ahora a fin de cuentas después de todo yo! No tengo con quien ir a la fiesta…

_ Oh Bells… te subimos el ánimo crees que será más difícil que eso conseguirte una pareja? Baah- dijo soltando su mano- mmmm déjame pensar Bells que hay con Jake?

_ Alice! Te amo eres la mejor me había olvidado de el!!-agarre el celular y luego lo tire a la cama de nuevo hacia Alice- y si ya tiene pareja?

_ Hay una sola forma de averiguarlo Bells- me sonrió dándome el teléfono persuasivamente

Tome el teléfono y marque el número de Jake

_Jake!

_ Bella! Como estas? Qué raro llamándome que paso Ed está muy protector?- vamos que sacar el tema de Edward en estos momentos! Que chico tan ahg!

_ Emmm no Jake veras… te acuerdas de nuestra conversación de ayer

_ Si claro

_ Bueno em sigue en pie la propuesta?

_ que… oh si claro! Te paso a buscar a las 8

_ Gracias Jake!! Te quiero nos vemos a las 8 te espero abaja

_ no te voy a buscar a tu habitación mejor de acuerdo? Dame el numero

_ 208;) nos vemos bye

_ beso

_ A las ocho viene a buscarme!

_ Genial Bells!!!- gritaron Al rose y Ang

_ Oh Bells!!!! Son las 18:30 quedan solo dos horas!!- remarco el SOLO

_Oh no y eso significa?- la mira frunciendo el seño

_Eso significa que debemos irnos a cambiar y bañar y maquillar y todo! Ufff- dijo haciendo una mueca como si fuese obvio.- entonces!

_ En marcha!- dijeron Rose y Ang a la vez por lo que todas reímos

_ Bueno a las 19:00 estamos aquí Rose y yo y las ayudaremos con todo ustedes solo báñense y descansen mire tv o algo por el estilo ya saben… ya volvemos- nos dijo guiñando un ojo y salió Rose por la puerta detrás de Alice.

Reímos y nos metimos a la ducha, mientras me duchaba pensaba sin pensar ósea inconscientemente en porque a mi? Porque me engaño? Porque me rompió el corazón? Porque! Que le hice! Pero ya basta! No más! Que se vaya al carajo no sufriría mas por él, no se lo merecía, ahora era una mujer despechada y solo quería diversión!! Y no sabía cuánto duraría esto pero debía aprovechar el momento porque sabía que en cuanto se me quitara la emoción caería en depresión y no volvería a salir durante un buen tiempo por eso intentaba no deprimirme ahora y no pensar en el tampoco aunque no se me daba muy bien lo ultimo…

Salí del baño y Ang estaba sentada en el sillón. Me senté con ella y hablamos de cosas al azar…

Hasta que Alice y Rose llegaron. Wow! Estaban en verdad hermosas.

Alice llevaba un vestidito corto blanco strapless, la parte de arriba era armada desde la cintura y tenia una tela verde clarita que iba subiendo a los lados y atrás era todo verde, la parte e abajo salían como tul cayendo blanco, estilo Marylin Monroe, llevaba unas sandalias plateadas sin pulsera con taco aguja, dejándole descubierto todo el pie, llevaba una cartería pequeña larga y fina verde a juego con el vestido, llevaba el cabello con suaves bucles y una decoración de rosas a modo de tocado, que la hacían ver realmente angelical pero sexy y atrevida a la vez simplemente perfecta si asi estaba, estaba levemente maquillada con un suave verde en los parpados ojos delineados y labios rojos sangre, simplemente genial.

Rose llevaba un vestido fucsia pegado al cuerpo, resaltando sus curvas era como plegado todo y en la izquierda tenía como moñas caídas una arriba de la otra que le quedaba genial, tenía unos tacones negros que dejaba ver sus dedos, con las uñas pintadas de fuxia claro… tenía una carterita de piel negra y llevaba el cabello agarrado como en una media cola y le caía en bucles y tenía todo el pelo con bucles, Estaba maquillada levemente con un poco de negro que le daba un toque roquero a mi amiga y estaba también perfecta al igual que Alice ese vestido la hacía ver tremendamente sexy ya que contorneaba su cuerpo**.(Vestidos, bolsos, zapatos y peinados en mi perfil)**

**_ **Wow! Chicas están.. Solo Wow!- Ang solo asintió mirándolas asombrada.

_Lo sé- dijo Alice contenta poniéndose en marcha.

Me senté en el piso asi Alice que estaba sentada en la cama podría trabajar en la primer fase de la operación"chica perfecta" que era mi cabello. Se sentó Ang y Rose hicieron lo mismo y cuando Al se dispuso a peinarme dio un gritito de susto.

_AHH! Rose el espejo!- Rose salto y tapo los dos espejos gigantes que teníamos Ang y yo con miles de ropa que había esparcidos por el cuarto.

_NO ESPEJOS?!- grite horrorizada que me haría la pequeña duende en el cabello!! Tenía miedo poco maduro de mi parte pero no lo podía controlar!.

Cuando Al terminó con mi cabello siguió con mi maquillaje solo duro 25 minutos y luego me ayudo a ponerme mi vestido y los tacos.

_ Prontas chicas?- dijeron Alice y Rose orgullosas mirándonos con unas sonrisa en el rostro.

_Si ya trae el espejo!!- grite desesperada que me habrá hecho?!

Cuando mire en el espejo,.. Solo no me reconocí. No era yo! Era una maldita modelo de revistas con excelentes curvas maquillaje y vestido esa no era yo! Entonces mire atentamente comprobando que no era un poster en el espejo y no lo era definitivamente si era yo. Quede petrificada! Estaba perfecta! Mas que perfecta era una reina! Estaba hermosa! No soy creída ni nada pero Alice de veras hizo magia con migo!

El vestido era azul océano, era armada la parte del strapless que era con forma de corazón con brillantes verdaderamente hermoso, con una flor azul debajo del busto y de ahí caía estilo Marylin Monroe al igual que Alice como un tul pero eran varios y lo hacia un poco mas esponjoso, llevaba unas sandalias negras que tenían unos diamantes arriba y en la parte de la pulsera la cual se ataba atrás, eran de taco aguja también, llevaba una cartera azul océano que no se explicar cómo es, tenía el cabello como en una cola pero me caía hacia la espalda lleno de bucles, hermoso… Levemente maquillada con azul oscuro, uñas pintadas de azul brillante y wow estaba solo hermosa… el vestido me hacía ver como un angelito pero los tacos me daban un toque de atrevida y wow (** Peinado Vestido bolso y tacos en mi perfil)**

_ Wow Alice! Que has hecho con Bella Swan?

_Oh Bells te gusta? Estas hermosa!!

_Wow Ang estas genial!- Estaba con un vestido celeste cielo con tirantes, volados en la parte de abajo era hermoso, tacos plateados de taco de aguja, un bolso blanco hermoso muy pintoresco y que pegaba mucho con el vestido la hacía ver elegante y hermosa llevaba el pelo recogido con un extraño moño en la parte de atrás, estaba maquillada suavemente con azul marino y estaba genial parecía que iba a los Oscar jajaj .**(En mi perfil)**

_ Si wow Bells tu también estas genial! Chicas de veras son unas genios! Se lucieron!- nos abrazamos todas y tocaron la puerta de la habitación…

_ Oh son los chicos como estoy?- Alice grito desesperada entonces fue a abrir la puerta y nosotras nos paramos en fila para que nos vieran todos.

* * *

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaai no sabeeeen!!!!!!!!**

** los vestidos estan soñadoss!**

** y el de Bellas es hermosoo si lo pudiera teneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!! es no sabeeen**

** estan en i perfiiil :D**

** mirenlos no se van a arrepentiiir :D**

**besoooos**

** ahora sii el ultimo u.u**

** dejen reviews asi sigo subiendo delen?**

** como escribo?**

** diagnme please!**

** los kieroo**

**bsoooo**

**dejen reviews en serio me re alienta **

**Gracias les pido ke miren lo ke escribi en el cap de Tania please!**


	9. fiesta parte 2

La fiesta PART TWO

Entonces esto era digno para tomar una foto oh si! Ahí estaban, Ben, Emmet, Jacob y Jasper con sus elegantes trajes guapísimos con sus bocas haciendo una perfecta "O" y viéndonos casi que se les caía la baba mas bien no la vi porque ya se les había caído y no tenían mas en su boca :D

_Wow Bella estas hermosa! Digna de ser princesa créeme!

_Gracias tu también estas muy guapo.- le sonreí mientras me ruborizaba

_Pues gracias, me concede el honor señorita?- extendió su brazo y lo tome.

Bajamos hacia el estacionamiento y subimos al auto de Jake era negro muy lindo pero para mi pesar el de Edward era mucho mejor, pero en cuanto vi el de Jazz Wow! Mis ojos se salieron de sus orcas Wow! Era parecido al mío pero mucho mejor de veras!! Parecía de carreras!**( En mi perfil los dos )**

Me abrió la puerta al subir al auto y el viaje fue en silencio íbamos atrás de el auto de Jazz y de Em.

_Llegamos Bells- me sonrió abrió la puerta rodeo el auto y me abrió tomándome la mano para ayudarme a bajar del coche, me entrego el brazo lo tome y entramos. Nos sacaron una foto al entrar creo que Salí bien da igual…

Entramos yo con una sonrisa que no dejaba ver mis dientes y Jake con la sonrisa de Colgate que tanto me gustaba, cuando íbamos bajando la escalera pude divisar a Jazz, Al, Rose, Em, Ang, Ben, Jess, Anne, Tyler y Mike sentados en la barra que miraban mientras nosotros bajamos la escalera, las chicas admirándome y los chicos solo babeaban y me recorrían con la mirada…. Cuando mire a la punta de la barra pude encontrar a Edward con Tania, Molly, Conie, Lauren y Peter, todos me miraban asombrados mientras Ed me miro con ternura, admirándome mientras sus labios formaban una perfecta "O"…

No hice caso a esto y lleve a Jake a la barra al lado de Jazz, y nos quedamos ahí hasta que el DJ dio comienzo a la fiesta…

_ Y bueno chicos damos comienzo a esta fiesta con nada más y nada menos que con Daddy Yankee!!- todos gritaron más bien las chicas y yo salte de la barra hacia Jake.

_ Jake vamos! Vamos amo a Daddy quiero bailar porfaaaaaaas!- lo mire con la cara más tierna que pude y me sonrió como cuando un chico le pide un caramelo a su padre y se lo da

_Okei vamos! Pero si te piso no te quejes!- yo reí y salimos a la pista acompañados de Al, Jazz, Em, Rose, Ben, Mike, Ang y Jess. Sentí las miradas de Tania taladrándome y las de Edward culpables per no hice caso solo quería divertirme hoy! Y nada ni nadie me lo impediría asique baile toda la noche con todos baile reggaetón salsa todo lo que pude sin parar! No pare un solo segundo! Hasta que el DJ volvió a hablar…

_ Chicos el momento ah llegado! Oh si saquen a sus chicas las lentas han vuelto!- y se rio meciéndose como un enamorado jajaj entonces comenzó a sonar la canción de You're Beautiful…

_Me concede esta pieza por favor?- Jake me pidió y y yo acepte agarrando su mano, vi como Edward se tensaba y Tania lo sacaba a bailar y se lo llevaba al centro de la pista..

Jake me tomo por la cintura y yo le rodee el cuello con los brazos y comenzamos a mecernos al compas de la música, el me miraba directo a los ojos con una sonrisa feliz mientras yo me ruborizaba y entonces comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a mi rostro y yo dejaba que él lo hiciera siguió acercándose entonces sentí que me iba a besar pero la canción terminó y nos separamos instintivamente… Incomoda por como habíamos quedado hable

_Oye voy a la barra a buscar algo para tomar

_ Claro te acompaño

_No tu ve con los chicos no hace falta vuelvo en seguida- francamente no pensaba volver en seguida…

_Oh bueno claro…

Salí hacia la barra.

_Un vodka por favor

_ Ay amor eres un tierno te amo bebe-dijo con vos melosa

_Si yo también te amo amor- dijo con temor( ? odio(? Tristeza(?

Ya! Que solo eso me faltaba! Un beso bueno! Pero que la amaba! Eso me termino de romper el corazón de verdad… sentí que me desmayaría que mi corazón se deshacía por dentro quise tirarme en el suelo a llorar por lo que agarre mi bolso y mi vodka y Salí directo a la salida.

Cuando llegue a los pies de una fuente me senté.

_ Maldito idiota!- grite , claro cree que tiene todo el derecho de engañarme solo porque es malditamente sexy? Y esa mina tan guarra que es! Bah!

_ Bella Que haces aquí?- me seque las lagrimas tire el cigarrillo que había prendido hace unos segundos y le sonreí

_ Jake… solo tomaba un poco de aire..

_ Oh si ya veo, hace frio aquí afuera- se revolvió el cabello nervioso(?

_ Pasa algo Jake… estas nervioso..

_Si em quería decirte algo yo..

_ Si Jake?

_ Veras me caes muy bien y yo em…- se revolvió el cabello de nuevo

_ Si Jake suéltalo ya! Me estas poniendo nerviosa a mi

_ Oh bueno que mas da lo soltare! Bells me gustas! y mucho y bueno hace poco que nos conocemos pero quería saber si querías ser mi novia…-que su novia?!! Qué más da!

_ Si- le sonreí entonces sonrió y me acerco a él quise alejarme pero entonces vi a Edward con Tania mirando en nuestra dirección entonces me acerque más a Jake y lo bese para darle su merecido a Edward…

Jake me agarro por la espalda y siguió con el beso,wow! Besaba muy bien..Pero lamentaba decir que Edward era mejor hasta en eso… aunque este beso era más como se dice? Apasionado y se sentía mas fue raro… Jake me besaba con mucha ferocidad y comenzó a bajar su mano entonces lo detuve..

_ Bueno emm Jake me quedare aquí un rato si no te importa…

_ Un segundo-tomo su celular y menciono un par de uhhmms, si si,y un ya voy ,cerro su celular y me dijo.

_ Bells me tengo que ir veras mi hermana se emborracho en su fiesta y la debo llevar a mi casa.. Luego te cuento-dijo haciendo una mueca- Nos vemos mañana lo siento tu como te irás?

_ No hay problema Emmet me lleva..- le sonreí y me dio un corto beso en los labios y se fue hacia su auto, Jake tenía una hermana?

Al ver a mis alrededores en busca de Edward comprobé que no estaba y no sé porque medio una agria felicidad… Entonces me di cuenta de que me había metido en un lio! Uno muy grande! Soy la novia de Jake! Entre me termine el vodka y pedí 5 vasos mas y Salí de nuevo prendí un cigarro mientras tomaba vodka a los pies de la fuente, definitivamente tomar 5 vasos de vodka no había ido mi mejor elección este día… mi garganta pedía agua gritos!!No aguantaba más esa bebida que quemaba mi estomago y mi garganta, pero aun asi seguí llorando bebiendo y fumando… Hasta queme aburrí y fui a buscar a Alice ya que estaba demasiado borracha y no quería que me pasara nada tal vez pasaban unos tipos o algo por el estilo…

Me levante dispuesta a caminar hasta la barra y me tambalee casi caigo en la fuente pero me agarre de los bordes y conseguí el equilibrio comencé a caminar hacia la salida y peche a una chica tirándole un vaso de vodka encima y me tambalee estaba parada erguida no estaba tirada por los suelos si no hablaba no te dabas cuenta de que estaba borracha pero por dentro me sentía horrible!

_ Estúpida que haces!

_ Pues camino que no ves!

_ Si pero me tiraste el vodka encima idiota!

_ Pero quien te crees para decirme idiota pedazo de zorra! Oh ya déjame en paz me voy- entonces me di la vuelta- error!- demasiado rápido para mi estado de NO sobriedad.. caí al piso.

_ Tania vete con Lauren no la dejare aquí esta borracha..- el chico se giro a mi y me agarro en sus brazos..

_ Edward tengo que recordarte que!

_ No no debes! Solo la dejare en su habitación y me voy adiós Tania

_ qué lindo eres…

_ Bella estas borracha no sabes lo que dices tú… sabes quién soy?

_CLARO QUE SI! Edward- me dejo sobre el asiento poniéndome el cinturón y se fue hacia el asiento del piloto- el chico que me rompió el corazón.. Si tu eres el verdad?

_ Lo siento- dijo cerrando los ojos.

_ Porque?- me miro con cara de confusión- porque con esa guarra! Porque a mí? Yo… te amaba Edward lo sabías? Comencé a sollozar estaba muy borracha el me miraba con culpa mientras yo lloraba.

_ Duerme Bella te llevare a tu casa…

POV ED:

Lo único que podía pensar esa noche era lo hermosa que estaba Bells y porque estaba con Jacob no le saque los ojos de encima ni un segundo estaba hermosa perfecta, era toda una reina…minutos antes la vi besando a Jacob se me rompió el corazón… Creí que me desmayaría y tenía unas ganas intensas e incontrolables de golpear a Jacob y de llevarme a Bella de allí, entonces..

_ Edward vámonos? me estoy aburriendo…- Solo me levante ni siquiera le respondí entonces la vi ahí caminando hacia nosotros en cuanto cruzamos la puerta de la salida , de veras estaba hermosa.. Como podía ser un Ángel tan bello? De veras que su nombre no le hacía honor ella era mucho más que solo Bella era hermosa divina.. Era… de repente me di cuenta que no caminaba en línea recta.. Estaba borracha entonces Tania se pecho contra ella tirándose todo el vodka encima..

_ Estúpida que haces!

_ Pues camino que no ves!

_ Si pero me tiraste el vodka encima idiota!

_ Pero quien te crees para decirme idiota pedazo de zorra! Oh ya déjame en paz me voy- se dio vuelta y cayó al piso. Mire con cara de horror y fui a levantarla la tome entre mis brazos mientras me miraba con una sonrisa boba

_ Tania vete con Lauren no la dejare aquí esta borracha..-la mire y me gire a l volvo

_ Edward tengo que recordarte que!- no me importaba eso ahora!

_ No no debes! Solo la dejare en su habitación y me voy adiós Tania- vi que ponía expresión de odio y frustración

_ qué lindo eres…- me dijo

_ Bella estas borracha no sabes lo que dices tú… sabes quién soy?

_CLARO QUE SI! Edward- la deje en el asiento le puse el cinturón y m e fui al asiento del copiloto- el chico que me rompió el corazón.. Si tu eres el verdad?-sentí una gran culpa sentí que las torres gemelas caían sobre mi… yo no sabía que decir y un lo siento no lo arreglaría pero aun asi lo dije

_ Lo siento- cerré los ojos y la mire

_ Porque?- la mire con cara de confusión sin saber a qué se refería- porque con esa guarra! Porque a mi? Yo… te amaba Edward lo sabías? Comenzó a sollozar estaba muy borracha, sentí culpa y quise llorar con ella también pero no…

_ Duerme Bella te llevare a tu casa- se durmió entonces en unos cuantos minutos llegamos al instituto no la llevaría a su casa porque escuche decir a Alice que iban a su s habitaciones. La cargue en brazos no quería despertarle.. la lleve hacia su habitación agarre su bolso busque la llave abrí la deje con cuidado en su cama l sin taparla ya que llevaba el vestido aun me fui y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta..

_Edward! No te vayas quédate, no me dejes de nuevo, por favor no lo soporto-me quede helado ante sus palabras. Yo dejarla? Nunca podría… asi lo consideraba ella? Y todo por la culpa de Tania…

En fin después de haber oído esas palabras no me pude alejar de ella… al menos mientras ella me lo pidiera. Entonces fui hacia ella y la abrace mientras sollozaba…

_Edward porque lo hiciste? Te creí… Ahora solo voy a caer en depresión y todo gracias a ti!... Porque me lastimaste asi? Porqué tienes que ser tan malditamente sexy y atractivo? Te odio, de veras, por hacer que me enamore de ti. Y TU!- me señalo con el dedo- lo pagaras porque yo ahora soy otra persona no soy más la estúpida Bella , la que todos se burlan de ella!, ya no ahora soy la roquera y rebelde Bella, oh si la loca Bella ah resucitado!- su voz se endureció y se le cerraban los ojos debido a si borrachera y el cansancio… Se durmió en mis brazos y yo también hasta que un celular sonó, lo tome, era el de Bella y era Alice, atendí para que no despertara Bella, y de última era mi hermana…

_Bells donde estas t…- le corte

_Soy Edward.

_Edward!- sonó enojada y dijo mi nombre como pidiendo una explicación asique se la di.

_ Sí, me encontré a Bells en la salida, ya que tropezó con Tania y estaba muy borracha, apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, asique la traje a su habitación, ya está dormida, asique me voy…- titubeo en el teléfono

_No! Quédate con ella, nosotros ya salimos para allá cuídala mientras llegamos

_Está bien Adiós.-me cortó.

_Edward no te vayas te amo-comenzó a sollozar en sueño, me acosté al lado de ella abrazándola, al parecer eso la tranquilizo porque los sollozos cesaron…Estaba tan cerca de ella que su aliento pegaba en mis labios, un perfecto aroma a fresias me inundo y me lleno de ganas de besarla. La tenía tan cerca mío- Edward- dio un suspiro y me abrazo, yo esboce una sonrisa e inconscientemente quede dormido con mi Ángel entre mis brazos… Qué bien se sentía…

* * *

**wow!! Bella inconcienemente lo confeso :O**

** que piensan que va a pasar al otro diaaA?**

**:)**

**averiguenlo ;)**

**dejen reviews :)**


	10. Que diablos!

Qué diablos!

Entré al cuarto de Bells y Wow!

_Qué diablos!- dije inconscientemente y me calle a mi misma poniendo mis manos sobre mi boca… Edward estaba acostado junto a Bella abrazándola por la cintura, en ese momento pensé que mi hermano estaba aprovechando de Bella pero en cuando vi bien, seme borro esa idea de la cabeza oh si señor Bella también lo abrazaba y ambos tenían una sonrisa boba en su rostro. En ese momento me di cuenta de que esto no estaba bien.. Aquí había gato encerrado y yo lo iba a descubrir…

_Te amo tanto Bells-mi hermano hablo en sueños- Tania ahhg!- gruño y frunció el ceño.

Listo solo eso me faltaba para confirmarlo, aquí estaba pasando algo de lo que yo no estaba enterada y lo descubriría pronto como que me llamo Alice Cullen. Salí del dormitorio y decidí dejarlos.. ya vería mañana como se despertarían y como se justificaría mi hermanito.

POV BELLA:

Me desperté y sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura y un aliento exquisito golpeándome el rostro, y pude reconocer su dueño. Edward. Abrí los ojos de golpe.

_Qué diablos!- grite Edward salto de la cama y yo caí con él , encima del mas bien…

_Bella

_Qué diablos haces aquí Edward Cullen?- me miro con confusión, estaba yo encima del, demasiado cerca, podíamos sentir nuestros alientos pegándonos en la cara.

POV EDWARD:

Tenía su rostro demasiado cerca, su aliento pegaba en mi cara y su cuerpo arriba del mio, me hacia sentir cada curva de ella… No lo soporte, me acerque a ella queriendo besarla y se alejo como si le hubiese echado repelente.

_Que crees que haces?- dijo nerviosa se había notado que había usado todo su autocontrol para no corresponderme

_Supongo que nada- Admití con la desilusión reflejada en mi cara

_Vas a responderme?

_que cosa?- puso cara de frustración

_ Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Oh si yo bueno, te lo contare pero no preferirías un sofá o algo mas cómodo para poder conversar tranquilos?-me miro, bufo y se puso nerviosa.

_Claro yo emm…- se tiro a un lado y luego se levanto-ahora cuéntame-yo me había levantado y había sentado a un lado de ella.

_Ayer en la fiesta te emborrachaste; cuando ibas a entrar tropezaste con Tania y le tiraste todo el vodka encima- se rio-discutieron, no te mantenías en pie asique decidí traerte aquí, me pediste que no me fuera y solo… me dormí- se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza

_A bueno pues… Gracias, y siento haber arruinado tu noche Edward

_No hay de que, no te preocupes la pase mejor con tigo-me sonroje y seguí hablando rápidamente- bueno me voy necesitas algo?

_Yo… tengo jaqueca pero no te preocupes has hecho mucho por mi ya, Ang me ayudara no te preocupes- me levante le dije adiós y Salí por la puerta

Luego de eso me fui a mi cuarto me duche y fui a clases, tenia trigonometría con Tania a primera por desgracia…

_Edward Cullen como te has atrevido a dejarme plantada anoche?

_Estaba borracha Tania no diré más…

Me siguió hablando pero hice caso omiso, me siguió amenazando mil veces y solo asentí haciendo que la escuchaba.

La próxima clase tenía literatura, camine hacia el salón y me senté.

* * *

**cortito ejeje**

** bueno besooos a todos :)**


	11. OOOH YES! CAMBIO DE LOOOK Y NUEVO PROFE

Nuevo profesor de literatura y cambio de look

Luego de que Edward se fue, fui por unas aspirinas y me las tome, de verdad tenia tremenda jaqueca. Volví a mi cuarto y entonces recordé todo lo que sucedió, me quería matar! Quería que la tierra me tragase! Soy la novia de Jake! Abrí mi armario y decidí que ya me había cansado de esta Bella dejaría a la rockera salir de sus entrañas, desde hoy iba a ser la nueva Bella. La rebelde y loca Bella había llegado… Solo pensé en mi modelo a seguir… Avril Lavigne… Oh si! Esto sería divertido!!Llame a Alice y en menos de 5 minutos estaba en mi recamara.

_Alice amiga de mi alma!!Necesito tu ayuda necesito un cambio de look y un laciado y mechitas rubias- me miro asombrada

_ Bella que tienes en mente?

_Tu solo ayúdame!- agarre un gorro lo metí en el bolso y salimos hacia el centro comercial. Prácticamente compre tanta ropa como para renovar el armario. Fuimos a la peluquería y me hice el laciado y las mechas. Cuando me mire al espejo no lo podía creer… Porque diablos no lo hice antes? Me quedaba genial! Y extremadamente sexy! Definitivamente lo que buscaba. Volvimos y fui a mi dormitorio tapándome el cabello con la gorra no quería que me vieran quería sorprender. Llegue a mi dormitorio, tendí toda la ropa sobre la cama y me puse unas medias negras rotas (que daba un estilo rockero) una falda roja y negra a cuadros tableada muy corta, una remera blanca y negra de rock, y unos converse negros y blancos con un diseño raro de macaquitos. Me puse una muñequera negra, me deje el pelo suelto, me maquille con negro delineado aba de mis ojos y arriba un poco me puse un brillito y Salí del dormitorio encontrándome con Emmet y Rose.

_Wow hermanita- dijo sonriendo

_Bella te ves sexy! A que se debe el cambio de look?- dijo abrazandome

_Solo necesitaba un cambio gracias Rose

_Pues te sienta genial, te ves muy sexy, di que eres mi hermana porque sino!

_Calla Emmet. Le pegue en el brazo juguetonamente, claro que no lo sintió el es un Oso, pero todos reímos y fuimos al comedor.

_Wow Bells te ves extremadamente atrevida.- Jazz me miro de arriba abajo, abriéndolos ojos como platos.

_Se dice sexy tontito- Alice le golpeo en el hombro suavemente- te queda genial Bells!!- grito Al volteándose a mi emocionada

_Gracias chicos- les sonreí me senté y nos pusimos a conversar,

En eso sonó el timbre, busque a Jake pero no lo encontré. Lo deje pasar…Lo buscaría en el próximo recreo. Tenía literatura con Edward. Genial!

Entre al salón, todos me quedaron mirando, las chicas criticaban mientras que los chicos se centraban en mis piernas esperando que un mágico viento o algo por el estilo llegara a mi falda y la levantara… Agghhh! Idiotas… Pero yo expresamente me fije en Edward quien me miraba con detenimiento de arriba abajo con la boca abierta

_Sorprendido Cullen?

_Uhm- se aclaro la garganta y dejo de ver mi escote- te sienta muy bien tu nuevo look

_Gracias- le respondí engreídamente y me senté en mi lugar(al lado del).

_Hola chicos… soy James el nuevo profesor

_Buenos días profesor- todos dijimos. Era un hombre de unos 28 años, rubio de pelo un poco largo, musculoso, no demasiado, de ojos azules y una mirada fuerte.

_Bueno comencemos con la clase vallan al capítulo 20- abrió el libro y comenzó la clase. Cuando termino la clase me encontré a Tania caminando hacia Edward que estaba al lado mío, paso por al lado mío y se tropezó con mi pie.

_Oh! Tania lo siento- dije haciendo como si lo lamentaba pero haciendo notar que no lo hacía.

_Estúpida que haces?

_Te pongo en tu lugar Tania, en el piso donde va la basura como tu…

_Maldita idiota!- se paro y se marcho enfadada, cuando estaba a unos metros de mi le grite-Oye Tania te doy un consejo?- me miro con furia- Tal vez si no usaras tacones de zorra tropezarías menos- me sonreí, ella giro enfadada y se fue golpeando sus tacos contra el suelo fuertemente.

Todos lo que observaban se comenzaron a reír y yo me uno. Fue divertido ver a Tania poner esas caras y no tener palabras para responderme.

* * *

**genial el nuevo cambio de look de bells**

** mirenlo en mi perfil les va a encantar :)**


	12. el profe acosador y mi heroe!

El profe acosador

Desde el día en que vino el nuevo profesor, noté algo sospechoso en el… No le quitaba la mirada de encima a mi Bella, la miraba como si fuese algo comestible, con deseo, lo cura, lujuria, en fin como si quisiera llevársela a la cama… Eso me molestaba mucho… Aunque últimamente todos la miraban igual, debido a su cambio de look, no es que no fuese linda antes pero ahora bueno… se destapaba un poco, bastante más y bueno pues no quedaba otra que mirarla. Y bueno pues los entendía Bella estaba peligrosamente sexy últimamente. Demasiado apetecible para mi… Pero igual con James era distinto y me ponía nervioso…

POV BELLA:

Finalmente acepte que estaba de novia con Jake y bueno ya saben… me iba a buscar al dormitorio de mañana, íbamos a Starbucks a tomar café y a veces íbamos a cenar y para mi suerte esto no pasaba de besos y pocas caricias… La pasaba bien con Jake pero nunca llegaría a amarlo… No como a "el".

Estaba saliendo de literatura y el profesor me llamo.

_Bell quédate cinco minutos por favor y cierra la puerta- me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio y espere. El profesor espero a que salieran todos y cerró la puerta. Vino hacia mí y me agarro los hombros estaba parado tras de mí.

_Bella veras-no sé porque ese contacto me hizo estremecer de disgusto, no me gustaba tener al profesor tan cerca…- eh hablado con otros de tus compañeros los cuales veo que tienen un futuro en esto de la literatura, pensé en hacer algunas clases extras para tener un mini curso más avanzado para los que lo deseen- se giro delante de mí y se sentó sobre el escritorio- y pensé que tu estarías interesada, que dices?- me sonrió .

_Emm, yo, bueno últimamente eh estado muy ocupada pero veré si puedo hacer un lugar-le sonreí.

_ Genial bueno hoy a las 17:00 hay un examen, veras… no dejare que cualquiera entre…-me dio una sonrisa y una mirada que no pude interpretar pero al parecer mi cuerpo asi porque quedo estático.

Decidí ir a dar el examen, fue muy fácil, había solo cinco personas, entre ellas Edward, me sorprendía verlo allí, no sabía que le gustaba la literatura. Fue muy fácil, estábamos afuera esperando que el profesor nos llamara para darnos los resultados uno por uno. Todos aprobaron y yo quede para el final. Quede sola en el pasillo.

_Srta. Swan pase por favor-pase y cerré la puerta pura costumbre… Me senté el puso sus brazos sobre la mesa recargándose sobre estos y mirándome fijamente a los ojos algo que me estremeció.

_Bella, no paras de sorprenderme, lo has aprobado con la nota máxima, Te felicito- me dedico una sonrisa.

_ Muchas gracias.- le sonreí de vuelta.

_Por lo que veo eres muy ágil con la literatura- dijo sorprendido luego su mirada se torno maliciosa- espero que también lo seas con otras cosas- se relamió el labio inferior mirando mis labios. Aggh! Que asco! Me dio miedo en el momento entonces hable ante la incómoda situación.

_Em bueno yo estoy cansada mejor me voy a mi habitación gracias profesor.

_ Oh por favor dime James- me guiñó un ojo, en verdad este tipo me comenzaba a dar miedo.

_Claro James adiós.

Salí corriendo del pequeño salón.

Estaba por entrar a mi habitación cuando alguien me tomo por la cintura y me voltio para que lo viera

_Jake

_Bella te extrañaba y solo vine a verte- dijo agarrándome fuerte por la cintura y dándome un beso apasionado. Luego dejo mi boca para hacer un camino de besos por mi cuello hasta mi escote, mientras que sus manos bajaban lentamente hasta mis muslos para luego subir debajo dela pollera, sentí que debía parar esto, no quería, al menos no con el…

_Jake para, creo yo..

_No estamos yendo rápido Bells. Te necesito- dijo volviendo a besar mis labios

_Si Jake pero es solo que…

_Uhm?

_No estoy preparada, yo soy…- paró en seco

_Lo siento yo , no quería incomodarte, esperare el tiempo que desees yo… lo siento

_No hay problema Jake, será mejor que me vaya a dormir estoy muy cansada.

_Si ve, nos vemos mañana- me beso de nuevo y se fue.

Luego de eso no volvió a insinuar nada para mi suerte y no lo intento de nuevo…

Ang y Ben se pusieron de novios y lo mío seguía igual. Comenzaron las clases adelantadas a la que asistíamos, Edward, Lorenne, Tyler, Jodi, Hope y yo. Cada clase luego de que terminábamos el profesor me retenía con alguna excusa de algún nuevo tema, nuevas clases, recomendaciones, consejos o algo por el estilo. Momentos en los que me sentía terriblemente incomoda y en pánico debido a sus insinuaciones y miradas. Y una vez más salía de la clase adelantada de literatura.

_Bella quédate y cierra la puerta por favor.

_Si profesor – cerré la puerta y me senté

_Bella ven delante de mi- me pare y fui frente a el , me acerco tomándome de la cintura

_Qqqqqq..ue nnnecesita profesor

_mmm…-aspiro el aroma de mi cuello- a que estamos jugando Bella?-comenzó a acariciar mi rostro.

_No se de que habla profesor, podría sacarme las manos de mi rostro por favor y soltarme?- dije estirándome para zafarme de su agarre, pero el solo lo apretó mas, y se apretó mas a mi girándome y poniéndome de espaldas a el.

_A que estamos jugando pequeña eh?- me beso el cuello- te deseo Isabella, y tu juegas con migo?, pero mi paciencia acabo señorita…- volvió a besar mi cuello

_No se dé que habla déjeme en paz!- le grite y otra vez trate de zafarme sin éxito. Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por mis mejillas. Esto no estaba bien…

_Oh Bella, Bella, no llores cariño, yo sanare tus heridas cariño calma…- beso mi cuello otra vez, me dio la vuelta y siguió besando mi cuello, agarro mis muñecas contra la pared a los lados para incapacitarme, y comenzó a besar mi cuello y a bajar hasta mi escote, mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos y sollozaba. Entonces se abrió la puerta y apareció mi salvación

_Edward-solloce

* * *

Mi héroe

Cuando iba yendo a mi dormitorio, al terminar la clase de literatura, recordé haber dejado mis apuntes en el salón, entonces me dirigí al salón. Abrí la puerta entonces me descontrole ante lo que vi. De un segundo al otro sin haberme dado cuenta tenia a James agarrado del cuello en el aire. Y comencé a golpearlo.

_Que eres su novio?- dijo riéndose con la boca llena de sangre.

_No, soy tu peor pesadilla-iba a pegarme un puñetazo en el estomago pero mi di cuenta y lo ataje mientras con la otra mano le pegaba un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo en el piso inconsciente, mire a la derecha y estaba Bella tirada en el suelo sollozando y mirando todo.

_Bella…

_Que paso aquí Cullen? Swan?- el director miraba la escena que se tendía a sus pies…

* * *

**que creen que pasara ahora?**

:O

**averiguen ;)**

**bueno este es l ultimo por hoyy dejen reviews asi sigo subiendo ;)**

**besos a todos ;)**


	13. Los mensajes

**Los mensajes**

Estaba muy agradecida hacia Edward por ese día. Cuando apareció el director él le explico todo, despidieron a James y la profesora Town se quedo con migo, me llevo hasta mi habitación y me hizo un té y todo. Y ayer en cuando me metí en la cama me dormí ya hecha polvo gracias a la situación, pero ahora tenía quedarle las gracias, en el momento en que abrió la puerta supe que era mi salvación… Mi héroe…Me dirigí a su habitación y toque la puerta.

_Hermanita!! Lo siento!! Me entere de todo lo que paso lo siento… siento no haber sido yo el que golpeara a ese enfermo! Siento no haber estado para cuidarte lo siento hermanita- me abrazo fuerte- de veras créeme ojala hubiese sido yo el que le rompió la cara en vez de Edward. Lo siento hermanita te amoo!

_Ya Em olvídalo si? Yo quiero hacerlo, también te amo hermanito – le sonreí-

_Yo también peque a todo esto… que te trae por aquí?

_ A pues vine a hablar con Edward, ya sabes le debo gracias y eso /:

_Oh se está bañando- sonó el timbre-Genial Química!

_Tranquilo ve.. Yo espero aquí, no iré a clases hoy creo…- me senté en el sofá.

_Bueno Bells te veo luego- me sonrió y salió corriendo, la verdad no me importaba perder la clase de hoy… Solo quería hablar con Edward.

Me quede sentada esperando mientras observaba el cuarto, tenía un toque de Edward, sus posters, sus cosas, su arma, me hacía sentir tan bien y mal a la vez…Entonces sonó su celular que estaba arriba de su mesita de luz. Y bueno pues… ahí estaba el celular sonando… y en frente estaba yo… y vamos! El celular me reclamaba a gritos! Lo tome de la mesita y me senté en la cama de Edward.

"_Nuevo mensaje de Tania" _

Sabía que me iba a doler lo que vería pero la curiosidad me pudo y lo abrí.

"_Cullen si no mueves tu trasero y estas en el comedor en cinco minutos, pagaras las consecuencias, y si descubro que te estás volviendo a hacer el super héroe con Bellita, la pagareis caro los dos!!_

_Besos y cariñitos_

_Tania "_

Le conteste el mensaje haciéndome pasar por el francamente la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro..

"_Ah sí? Que nos harás?_

_Edward"_

"_Acaso tienes amnesia? Pues fácil, mmm, déjame pensar… Qué pasaría si tu Bellita sufriera un accidente trágico? Lo sabes Ed cariño por eso aceptaste mi trato, más bien mi amenaza;) Ven ya!"_

Que! Tratos?! Amenazas?!Accidentes?!! No… De que iba todo esto? Sentí que Edward salía de su ducha. Agarre el celular borré los últimos mensajes y lo dejé arriba de la mesita de luz. Iva a sentarme en la cama de Emmet pero me quede estática en el lugar debido a la escena a mis pies..

_Ups! Lo siento no sabía que estabas aquí…-salió Edward del baño , solo con una toalla que le tapaba solo lo necesario, y por poco… ya que la toalla se estaba bajando…Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su pecho desnudo, haciendo querer lanzarme a él y secarlas con mi propio cuerpo.. Por dios! Este chico me hacia delirar.. Es más guapo y sexy de lo que imagine! Tenía el pelo mojado desordenado y unos mechones le tapaban la cara! Maldición contrólate Bella! No es normal que una chica se tire sobre un chico luego de darse un baño.. No es normal es normal querer hacerlo pero no hacerlo! Calma…Lo recorrí con la mirada más bien me lo comía con la mirada… mientras me mordía el labio inferior y jugaba con mis manos deseando tenerlas en su bello cuerpo de deportista oh por dios calma Bella! Es tu enemigo… _bueno te salvo de un acosador ya no lo es,.._ Aun asi te hizo sufrir! _ Basta! Bella admítelo! Te mueres por lanzarte a él y besarlo apasionadamente!_ Genial tú ganas ¬¬

_Yo mejor me voy a cambiar- maldición creo que noto mis miradas tan poco apropiadas…

Si es por mi quédate asi cariño…

_Como quieras- se revolvió el cabello nervioso aww que lindooo!

_Yo lo siento, no quería.. Decirlo en voz alta- baje la voz al final maldición! Malditas hormonas!!- Em bueno igual yo solo venía a darte las gracias por lo de ayer, no se que hubiese pasado con migo si no hubieses aparecido allí, gracias te debo una- me sonrió

_No es por nada no hubiese podido reconciliar el sueño por el resto de mi vida si algo te hubiese pasado…- me sonrojé- ya sabes.. Tu eres mi vida aunque no quieras creerlo… te entiendo- quedé helada definitivamente iba a llegar hasta el fondo de esto… Y Tania y Edward eran los principales en esta historia créanme!- me sonrojé

_Uhm Edward, en fin muchas gracias creo que – recorrí de nuevo su torso con mí mirada, dios comencé a tartamudear- me voy adiós, lo saludo con la mano y me sonrió con esa sexy son risa torcida a notar que lo miraba demasiado y para colmo con la boca abierta, maldición! Estúpidas hormonas! Salí de allí y me fui a mi habitación, me tome una ducha quien no la necesitaría después de haber visto ese adonis personificado? Salí del baño en una toalla.

_Bells lo siento, Ang me abrió – Jake estaba sentado en mi cama mirándome

_Oh Jake yo tenía que hablar con tigo, me cambio y vuelvo- me agarro de las muñecas y me atrajo hacia él. Yo iba a protestar pero me planto un beso.

_Shh Bells, será más fácil así con solo una toalla de por medio…- comenzó a besarme el cuello, metiendo sus manos debajo de mi toalla, acariciando mis piernas…

_Jake te dije que no suéltame!-trate de desatarme

_Vamos Bella se que quieres esto no seas niña!-me tiro en la cama y quedo encima mío de modo que no podía salir.

_Jake aléjate!- grite tanto como pude..

_Shh princesa tranquila…- se abrió la puerta y apareció mi príncipe, de nuevo a salvarme el pellejo. Lo mire estaba furioso, fue hasta nosotros y de un tirón levanto a Jake de arriba mío y lo lanzo a la puerta.. Nunca creí que alguien pudiese tener tanta fuerza!

_Sal de aquí maldito idiota!

_Tranquilo Mr Gel, solo estaba satisfaciendo a mi hermosa novia- genial ahora Edward estaba echando humo me miro con confusión y una lagrima escapo de mis ojos.

_Eres un maldito- le golpeo en la cara y lo llevo hacia la puerta- Si te veo cerca de ella de nuevo amanecerás en el hospital entendiste?

Jake sonriendo se fue y con toda la boca llena de sangre. Edward se giro a mí que ya me había parado

_Bella estas lastimada?- me largue a llorar inconscientemente sin dame cuenta y mis piernas se aflojaron cuando estaba esperando encontrarme con el piso Sentí unos fuertes brazos alzándome.

* * *

**Bueno como ven otro cap depre y horrible.**

**Pero bueno todo tiene su recompensa chicas ;)**

**No se preocupen**

** Besitos vampiricooos.**

**Dejen reviews ke sigo subiendo ;)**

**Ahhh y si aceptan todo tipo dehistorias aun que no este incluido Edward les recomiendo mi otro fic. Recien empezado "Forrtalecer o renacer" Es de Bella y... adivinen sin fijarse!! jiji**


	14. La gloria del heroe

**La gloria del héroe**

Se sentó en mi cama apoyándose en el respaldo y me sentó en su regazo.

_tranquila ya estas a salvo cariño Jacob y James no te molestaran de nuevo, no mientras yo este cerca de acuerdo?- no sabía porque pero en el regazo de Edward me sentía bien, protegida y feliz. Seguí sollozando y lo abrace más fuerte.

_Tranquila, shh…

_Edward- dije aun sollozando- tengo algo que decirte yo..

_Bella. Luego, ahora necesitas descansar, te traigo un té asi mejoras y duermes más rápido.

_No, luego

_Edward se lo de Tania- le dije sin más, se lo tenía que decir, no aguantaba más, no ahora que sabía que me quería y que Tania lo estaba amenazando, quería estar con él y decirle que lo amaba.

_Que? Que es lo que sabes?- me miro con ojos abiertos como platos, en shock. Se tenso ya que sentí sus s brazos tensos en mi cintura.

_Edward, cuando estabas duchándote te llego un mensaje de Tania al celular y yo no aguante y lo leí conteste y me contesto de nuevo- me miro con confusión- Edward se que Tania te amenazo con que si no eras su novio ella me haría algo a mí, que me atropellaría, mataría o echaría del colegio- Abrió sus ojos aun más.

_Bella, no puedo estar con tigo Tania es verdaderamente cruel y no pienso arriesgarme a que te pase algo, yo…- le puse dos dedos sobre sus labios

_Shh… Edward, no me pasará nada, Alice lo arreglara todo, ella es un genio, lo sabes.

_Tienes razón, Bella lo siento, lo del centro comercial ella me obligó y no quería hacerte todo ese daño, cuando en realidad te amo y no puedo estar con tigo yo- le corte me acerque más a él y le callé con un beso, puede sentir que el sonrió sobre mis labios y me acerco mas a él presionando su mano en mi espalda, entre abrí mis labios para que el pueda profundizar el beso entonces nuestras…

POV ED:

Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar en un baile que nosotros dos entendíamos, éramos fuego resurgiendo de sus cenizas, que parecían incendiar todo a su paso .Arrasando con todo, absolutamente. Y saber que nos separaba solo una toalla me exito. Entonces hizo algo que fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Bella que estaba sentada en mi regazo sin dejar de besarme, se paro y se sentó sobre mí con cada pierna a los lados de mis caderas, apretándose más a mí, entonces me di vuelta con ella quedando encima de ella sobre la cama, entonces deje sus labios para comenzar a dar suaves besos sobre su cuello. Bajando hasta su escote, que por supuesto interrumpió su toalla, subí a sus labios de nuevo y baje mi mano para luego subir acariciando sus muslos por debajo de la toalla, mientras ella agarraba mis cabellos con fuerza atrayéndome hacia ella.

POV BE:

Sentí su erección en mi ombligo y realmente me excitaba, comenzó a acariciar mis muslos mientras subía tuve que ahogar varios gemidos, lo atraje más hacia mis labios agarrándole sus suaves cabellos.

_Te amo- dijo entre mis labios

Yo también Edward- me separó de él.

_Bella , creo que si seguimos asi yo no me controlare tu… lo estás haciendo muy fácil para mí…- me acerque a él y le mordí el labio inferior sensualmente

_quien te está pidiendo que te controles?- bese sus labios- nadie- lo mire mientras mordía su labio.

_Bella eres tan sexy cuando haces eso-me beso con pasión- Diablos Bella en serio no puedo sin antes haber arreglado todo con Tania de veras- se tiro a un lado , maldición acaso no me dijo ke era sexy? Se supone que un chico no se controla ante las mujeres sexys.(jajaj se enojo :O)

_Amor… no pienses en eso- me acerque a él y metí una mano bajo su camiseta c acariciando su musculoso pecho de arriba abajo y en una cuando llegue abajo fui un poco mas debajo de su abdomen y el gimió, yo fui hasta el zipper de su pantalón y lo baje. El trago ruidosamente

_Bella que planeas?

_ Yo nada amor..

_De veras no puedo mi conciencia no me deja!

_maldición deja tu maldita conciencia de lado hoy hazme feliz de acuerdo!- me quedo mirando sin habla- Lo siento es que siempre hubo algo impidiéndonos estar juntos y una vez que podemos tu solo te alejas…

_ Lo siento amor – me beso en los labios- te amo mejor me voy a dormir.

_ No espera voy a llamar a Alice ya arreglaremos todo este asunto.- agarre el celular y marqué el celular de Alice

_Hola Alice, ven a mi habitación ya te necesito.

_Wow que directa, chica de pocas palabras por lo que veo- hizo una onrisa torcida

_ pocas palabras y mas acciones… quieres probarlo?- me arrodille poniendo cada pierna a los lados de su cadera y lo besé mientras ponía las manos bajo su camiseta acariciando sus pectorales y cuando baje a su abdomen note que se tenso y su problemita crecía… Y se abrió la puerta

_ oh! Ooopss-nos dimos vuelta- lo siento, es tu culpa Bella

_ Perdón?- le dije saliéndome de arriba de Edward

_ Si tú me pediste que viniera

_ Si pero una persona normal hubiese llegado en 10 minutos Alice

_ Ella no es normal su nombre es Alice Cullen por favor Bella reacciona!- dijo Edward detrás de mi

_ Que haces tu aquí besando a mi inocente hermanita eh?

_ Inocente? Jaa!- me sonroje y me dio una sonrisa torcida mientras le daba un manotazo en la cabeza- Hey! Eso duele

_ooh vamos! Ni siquiera lo hubieses dado cuenta si no me hubieses visto… - rodé los ojos.

_ Alguien me puede responder ¿?

_ Uhm si… tenemos algo que contarte Alice..

_ Suéltalo ya!

_ Em… ayer fui a la casa de Edward para darle las gracias y em… bueno le llego un mensaje y – me corto

_ Conclusionnn?- me miro con una ceja levantada

_ Tania esta acosando a Edward y lo amenazo con que si no era su novio me haría daño o me mataría o me echaría del instituto.

_Maldita zorra!- se enfado!

_ Bueno y pensé que tu nos podías ayudar para arruinar a Tania y que la echen del colegio y que se valla lejos y que no pueda

_ Hacerle daño

_Hacernos.- le corregí a Edward.

_ Con mucho gusto-sonrió con malicia, esto sería genial- Edward tienes alguna conversación guardad en el Messenger con ella donde confiese todo o algo asi?

_ Em creo que no pero puedo crearla- hizo una sonrisa torcida

_ Genial cuando la crees guárdala en el historial yo me encargo de lo demás – nos guiño un ojo-y pues los dejo solos.. Supongo que tiene muchas cosas divertidas que hacer- nos sonrió y salió por la puerta yo me reí nerviosamente y me sonroje.

_ Te ves adorable- me dijo al oído- pero… en que estábamos?- Edward me agarro por la cintura tirándome en la cama y comenzó a besar mi mandíbula sensualmente.

_Pss.. Creo que tienes un par de cosas que hacer no es asi?- me frunció el ceño me iba a besar pero lo aleje.

_ Oye Swan estas tratando de dejarme con las ganas?'- asentí juguetonamente y él me acerco trate de alejarlo con una mano e su pecho pero no pude- pues no lo lograras..- me susurro al oído y me beso con furia yo lo atraje a mí y él se alejo

_ Adiós- se fue hacia la puerta yo corrí y me puse delante para que no pasara y me pre contra la puerta sensualmente

_ A donde ibas Edward?

_ A mi dormitorio- me miro desafiante, sabiendo que tenía un lindo y sexy conjunto de ropa interior puesto bajo la toalla me solté y di un gritito fingido tapándome la boca cuando deje caer la toalla.

_ Oh! Seme cayo la toalla :O- solo me miro de arriba abajo y se detuvo en mis pechos y no lo pude evitar y me sonroje

_ Pensándolo bien creo que me quedo diez minutos mas- se acerco a mí para besarme y lo detuve con un dedo sobre su boca

_ 30 minutos

_ Ok

_ Toda la noche – le rete susurrándole al oído

_ Cuanto tú desees- me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Me agarro por la cintura y comenzó a besarme, nos caímos en la cama.

_ Creo que deberías dormir- le dije

_ No

_ Si si debes – me aleje de el

_ Está bien- bufo y me beso- te amo Bella

_ También yo, bese su cuello.

* * *

ja**ja me encanta hacer este tipo de juegos con ellos dos :D**

** no es divertido!**

**jjajaa**

** bueno dejen reviews en el proximo cap porque tipo... Voy a subir dos porque me emocione ahora :G**

**aaja**

** bueno djen reviews en el proximooo**

** besooooos**


	15. Plan en marcha

**Plan en marcha**

Me desperté encima del pecho de Edward y sentí muchos gritos a mis espaldas…

POV ROSE:

_ Amor creo que es hora de levantarse- le dije a Em jugando con su pecho.

_ uhm ehm?

_ !!!!!!!!!- abrió la puerta corriendo y nos quedo mirando pasmados.- diablos vístanse chicos tengo una buena nueva!- mi hermano recién entraba y quedo atónito

_ Maldición Emmet cuando te levantes juro que te matare!-wow mi hermano estaba celoso

Agarre las sabanas y corrí al baño para vestirme me vestí y cuando Salí estaba Emmet tapándose con una almohada jajaja que gracioso lo había dejado sin nada y estaba completamente desnudo, Jazz lo miraba queriendo matarlo y Alice se carcajeaba en el piso.

_ Lo siento amor olvide que tenía una sabana y que bue… lo mire fundamentando su obvia desnudez.

Solo corrió al baño.

_ Cuentaaaaaa!!- le grite a Alice

_ Edward esta con Bella, Jessica tiene a Ed amenazado de lo contrario va a matar a Bella y tenemos que hacer que la echen del colegio asi la dejan en paz!!- grito para que Em escuchara.

_ Me apunto para hacerle la vida imposible a la guarra.- levante la mano

_ yeaaah! Yo también cuenten conmigo- sonrió Emmet a todos hasta encontrarse con la mirada de mi hermano- lo siento hermano de veras tu lo sabías y Edward no vino a dormir asiqué bueno.. Vamos! No te sorprendas! Como que tú con Alice noo aah!!

_Cállate Emmet- lo golpee mientras Alice quedaba más pálida de lo que es y mi hermano colorado como un tomatito.

_ Ok, ok! Como si fuera algo del otro mundo por dios estoy seguro de que Alice no es virgen ni allá!-dijo como hablándose a si mismo pero lo dijo demasiado alto

_ Cállate idiota- le dijo Alice

_ Oh vamos Al acéptalo- Alice se enfureció y quedo colorada y se lanzo a Emmet pegándole en la cabeza, yo y Jazz nos carcajeamos en el suelo era divertido de ver un grandulón o mas bien Oso como lo llamo yo con una pequeña chica colgada en su cabeza pegándole.

_ Ya vasta chicos! Vamos a felicitar a Ed y a Bells!- grite emocionada y me pare de un salto arrastrando a Emmet con migo

_ no creo que sea una buena idea- Jazz frunció el seño lo mire mal- pero si ustedes dicen vamos

Fuimos y al abrir la puerta estaba Bella sobre el pecho desnudo de Edward en ropa interior los dos dormidos plácidamente.

_ Les dije- solo eso dijo mi hermano

Sentí la tensión de Emmet y quedo paralizado

_ Emmet! – grite y no reaccionaba le golpee en la cara con una cachetada y nada.

_ Déjame intentar- Jazz le pego una piña n el estomago y nada

_ Oye! No tenias porque ser tan agresivo!

_ Emmet!!- le pegue dos cacheteadas con toda la fuerza que tenia y nada entonces lo besé y me correspondió!

_ Por fin reaccionas cariño.

* * *

POV BElla:

Porque diablos tanto ruido en mi habitación! Edward estaba mi lado aun que estaba pasando! Me gire! Mierda! Tan solo mierda

Emmet!- Rose le pego dos cachetadas y nada estaba paralizado en el medio de la entrada mirándonos ami y a Edward. Le dio un beso y ahí el reaccionó

_ Por fin reaccionas cariño- le sonrió Rose

Edward se despertó soñoliento

_ Qué diablos pasa aquí?-dijo mirando a todos yo agarre una sabana y me tapé.

_ Bella! Te acostaste con Edward! Maldito!- Emmet camino hacia Edward

_ No espera no! El esta vestido no lo ves!- paró en seco

_ Mierda! Contrólense chicos! Ya saben sé que estas grande pequeña- dijo dirigiéndose a mi-pero soi celoso lo sabes lo siento.

_ No hay problema Em

_ Ves que se siente grandulón?- Jazz salió de atrás de Rose? Qué diablos pasa aquí? Cada vez estaba más desconcertada.

_ Bueno en fin hay reunión aquí o qué?- dijo Edward sentándose en la cama.

_ No solo venimos a felicitarlos! Te abrazaría Bells pero Edward te toco y no me quiero contaminar- Rose dijo, me rei no podía creer que mal se llevaban…

_ Deah graciosa!- me abrazo por arriba de las sabanas.- pues no la abrazaras por el resto de tu vida porque seguiré tocándola- le tiro la lengua

_ Que!- grito Em

_ Lo siento lo siento lo siento fue literal tu sabes.. la abrazare solo nada mas…

_ jajajajajjajajaja- todos rompimos en risas menos Emmet y Edward.

_ Bueno me voy tengo trabajo que hacer medio un casto beso en los labios y salió por la puerta.

POV ED:

Abrí mi Messenger y como supuse Tania estaba conectada. Abri su ventaba y le hable.

"_Edward dice:_

◘_Tania_

_Tania dice_

◘_Amorcitoo!_

_Edward dice:_

◘_Ya te dije que no me digas asi Tania, te odio, lo sabes.._

_Tania dice_

◘_Oh amorcito sabes que tienes que amarme, acuérdate de nuestro trato._

_Edward dice:_

◘_Porque tendría que hacerlo yo amo a Bella Tania. Y de que trato hablas?_

_Tania dice_

◘_Acaso tienes amnesia Eddie?_

_Edward dice:_

◘_No me digas Eddie y lo siento pero no se a que te refieres con el "trato"._

_Tania dice_

◘ _Eddie amor yo te digo como quiero y recuerda que debes amarme o sino la estúpida de Bella sufrirá las consecuencias amor hace falta repetirlo?_

_Edward dice:_

◘ _A que te refieres?_

_Tania dice_

◘ _a que si no sos mi novio y no me amas, Bella sufrirá un accidente, ya te lo dije cariño, tengo contactos_

_Edward dice:_

◘_No hablas en serio o si?_

_Tania dice_

◘_Edward tengo muchos contactos y lo sabes, mi padre es millonario Te parece que estoy bromeando?_

_Edward dice:_

◘_Taniaa no serias capaz.._

_Tania dice_

◘ _Si lo soy Edward, como fui capaz de hacer que echaran a Stephanie y a Jack en fin…No arriesgues a Bella a no ser que quieras un trágico final para ella.. Te amo amorcito bye!_

Guarde la conversación y fui por Alice, entre a su habitación. Maldición! Ojala no lo hubiera echo. Alice estaba sobre Jasper besándolo y bueno Jazz la tocaba por debajo de su falda.

_ Maldición hermano pagaras por esto, lo siento Alice pero puedes quitarte de encima de Jazz?- mire hacia otro lado no quería incomodarlos y Jazz las pagaría mas tarde muahahahaaaaaaa

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento Edward de veras yo..

_Calla Jazz… No hay problema igualmente me vengare – me sonreí

_ Oh da igual hermano…- me pego en el pecho como saludo. Y salió por la puerta.

_Alice yo quería hablar con tigo …

_Edward yo… Quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te dije en el centro Comercial. Lo siento- agachó su cabeza y la abrace fuertemente.

_Alice pequeño diablillo!, Claro que te perdono de todas maneras me lo merecía- me corto

_ Claro que no! Tu Tania te amenazó! No fue..

_Si tienes razón, pero de todas maneras me lo merecía…- iba a protestar pero le corte- En fin hice mi trabajo- le sonreí torcido y me miro con cara maliciosa.

_Genial! Ve a tu cuarto y quédate en tu laptop, abre la conversación y espérame…- íbamos saliendo y antes de separarnos me agarró del brazo- por cierto ordena tu cuarto y no hagas ninguna escena con Bella – me miro alzando una ceja.

Fui a mi cuarto y espere.

* * *

**jeje bueno en mi perfil les dejo la laptop de Eddie :D**

** Besoos a todaaas **

**ahora si dejen reviews!**

**jaja**

** bueno bye**

**:D**

**_________**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	16. La caida de Tania

**La caída de Tania**

Luego de 15 minutos tocaron la puerta

_ Pase! Está abierto- grite

_Edward!- Bella abrió la puerta y se me tiro encima y me beso, maldición a este paso esta chica me mataría de veras…

_Bella, no es que no me guste que estés asi con migo pero estoy esperando a Alice que creo que viene con el director- me miro interrogante- tengo mi conversación- me sonrió

_Sabía que lo harías! Te amoo amor!- me beso de nuevo tirándome en la cama

_Lo sé – le hice una de mis sonrisas torcidas

_Porque piensas que lo sabes?- se acerco a mi provocándome

_ Me lo dijiste ayer y el día de la fiesta, cuando estabas borracha- se sonrojó-Te amo Bells

_ Lo sé- me sonrió- Yo también te amo Edward.

Alice abrió la puerta cuando estaba a punto de darle otro beso, entonces Bella salto separándose de mi, Alice puso una cara de "duhh! Déjense de juegos sexuales" entro el director atrás de ella.

_ Bueno señor, eh aquí de lo que le hablaba. Lea la conversación y verá con sus propios ojos lo que le digo.

_Espero que esto no sea una pérdida de tiempo- alzo una ceja.

_Claro que no señor director- me pare y la guie a la laptop Luego de unos segundos de "Oh!" "pero que!" de el director leyendo se volteó hacia nosotros

__ Bueno llevaré este tema a las autoridades, ahora chicos en cinco minutos toca el timbre muévanse! Y Bella y Edward, tranquilos no les pasará nada, no temas a estar juntos, nosotros nos encargaremos de la Srta Tania y por cierto lo más seguro es que la desterremos de esta universidad

_Muchas gracias director nos da un gran alivio!

_ Por cierto cuando la vean mándenla a mi oficina,

_ Claro, muchas gracias de veras- le sonreí.

El director se fue y Alice nos miro y se lanzó a nosotros abrazándonos.

_ Lo hicimossss chicoooooos!!

_ Si y todo gracias a ti Alice! – le dijo Bella- también a ti Edward!

_ Más bien a ti- le dije- si no lo hubieras descubierto nunca hubiéramos hecho esto- la besé y Alice se aclaro la garganta.

_Bueno vamos a clases ¡- bese a Bella de nuevo y pasé un brazo por sus hombros y salimos, íbamos entrando a Biología y vimos a Tania.

_ Amorcito! Que haces con esa estúpida!- Tania me atrajo hacia ella apartándome de Bella y abrazandome a mí.

_Ay amorcito que haces con esa guarra?-Bells la imitó y me abrazó exagerando.

_Oye! Que agarras a mi novio? Te recuerdo que Eddie mi novio, el mío!, asique deja de arrastrarte Bella.

_Error number one: Isabella para ti cariño- le guiñó un ojo WOW! QUIEN ES ELLA Y QUE HIZO CON BELLA SWAN!-

Error number two: Edward ya no es tu novio

Error number three: es Edward no Eddie- esa es mi Bella! Aunque en sus labios Eddie sonaba hermoso!

Error number four: el es mío ahora Tania- Bella tomó mi cara entre sus pequeñas manos y me beso apasionadamente tomándome por sorpresa igualmente le correspondí con gusto, poniendo mis manos en su cintura. Cuando se alejo vi a Tania, estaba roja de la furia y le caían lágrimas por los ojos,

_ Tu Bella las pagaras! Y a ti! Te dolerá la perdida de tu querida novia Edward- se sonrió con rabia- alcé una ceja y se fue caminando pisando fuerte con sus tacos.

_ Ah Tania!- le grito Bells- el director te busca!- le sonrió y le tiro un beso Tania la miro de arriba abajo- Oh si lo se- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano como si fuera obvio- Tu camiseta también es horrible- la miro como lamentando y Tania se miro su propia camiseta y salio corriendo todo el mundo comenzó a reír.

_Wow! Quien eres y que hiciste con Mi Bella!- le dije en los labios antes de besarla

_ Pues esta es la nueva Bella amor te gusta?- la recargue contra el loker

_ me encanta!- la bese mas apasionadamente.

* * *

j**eje les gustoo!!!! a mi me encantoo :G**

** Bueno este fue el PENULTIMO CAPITULO!!!**

**jaja no es genial? ya llegando al finall..**

** Bueno les agradeceria que dejaran muchos reviews porque esta vez no voy a ser compasiva y sin reviews no hay final!!! bueno gracias por los reviews si los dejaan :D**

**Besoooooooooooooooooos a todos los que leaaaan **


	17. Ultimo capi: Pijama Love

** ES EL ULTIMOOO BUENO espero ke les gustee porque taa me esforzeee :)**

** porfa dejen reviewwws :)**

**Y chauuu losamee y gracias por djar reviews :_**

**besooos vampirezcoos**

* * *

**Pijama Love:**

Bueno era época de vacaciones y Alice nos había invitado a la reinauguración de un nuevo baile- Vantix- Iríamos todos, Al, Jazz, Em, Rose, Ed y yo.

Me puse un muy corto vestido rojo, verdaderamente sexy hermoso para ser sinceros. Con unos tacos rojos y un bolsito rojo me deje el pelo suelto en bucles y esta vez me había librado de Alice para hacer todo eso, contenta me maquille como pude y quedé genial! Si! Quería sorprender a Edward con mis propias habilidades. (**en mi perfil).**

Vibró mi celular y lo tome, Alice…

" _Si no estás aquí en 5 minutos voy por ti._

_Besito_

_Alice"_

Tome mi cartera y caminé hacia la casa de al lado, Emmet hace rato se había ido, no aguantaba dos segundos sin su Rose, bahh… A decir verdad yo tampoco aguantaba mucho sin Edward pero la diferencia era que ellos no aguantaban mucho sin tener sexo.. HOMBRES! Que mas da para nosotras también es una necesidad jaja me reí de mi misma ante ese pensamiento…

Entré ya que estaba abierto.

_ Bells!- gritó Alice emocionada-te ves hermosa!-me abrazo y todos asintieron

Alice tenía un vestido Amarillo y Rose uno negro. **(en mi perfil)**

_ Hermanita te ves sexy!, tapate si no quieres infartar a Eddie!- grito para que el escuchase.

_ Oye te dije que no…- Ed quedó parado en medio de la escalera mirándome, y dejó de respirar mientras me recorría con la mirada con la boca abierta.

_ Te lo dije Bells- Emmet rodó los ojos- Y Jasper tráele un balde a Edward o nos ahogara con su baba- se burlo y rio, Edward le mandó una mirada asesina.

_Bella te ves Wow! el rojo te sienta genial!- dijo acercándose a mí y agarrándome la mano haciéndome girar.

_Limítate a observarla Eddie- Em lo miro con cara de ¬¬

_No me digas Eddie!- iba a seguir pero llego Alice gritando

_Se cancelo se cancelo!

_ Qué?- dijimos todos al unísono.

_ Oh si genial! Se cancelo! Me arreglé por nada!- comenzó a sollozar.. ayy tan Alice .

_Tranquila amor- dijo Jazz besándola – quieres ir a cenar? Y luego ir por ahí?- Alice le sonrió pícaramente.

_Claro! Buena idea amor!- lo beso con fuerza y se despidió de nosotros.

_ ojo con lo que haces con mi hermana Jazz la quiero aquí antes de las 9

_ Oh no lo creo es mas creo que tu también estarás entretenido hermanito- Alice nos guiño un ojo. Y se fueron por la puerta.

_Bueno nosotros nos vamos a una disco y luego a quien sabe donde- dijo Em mirando Rose con deseo- o quizás solo a quien sabe Donde no amor?- Rose lo besó en respuesta.

_Bueno adiós, pásenla bien –nos dijo Rose antes de salir por la puerta con Emmet.

_ Y no toques a mi hermana Eddie!.

Mire Edward, me miraba por primera vez lo vi bien, estaba guapísimo, su camisa estaba desabrochada un poco mas dejando ver su pecho musculoso y tenia las mangas remangadas… le quedaba tan sexy! Me mordí el labio suprimiendo las ganas de besarlo.

_Bueno estamos solos- me miro con una sonrisa torcida.. Genial la gota que colmo el vaso.

_ aja- dije y me acerque más a él y lo besé tiernamente.

_Y eso porque?- me miro interrogante.

_Pues porque no fui bien recibida- lo mire ofendida- y aparte estas muy guapo – me mordí el labio inferior sabiendo que le parecía sexy.

_ Ah si?- me dijo acercándose a mi mientras yo caminaba un paso hacia atrás por el que el daba hacia adelante- pues si es por eso.. yo no solo debería besarte- llegamos a la cocina- porque tu estas extremadamente sexy- llegamos a la mesa y él me había acorralado y puso sus manos en la mesa haciendo que yo tuviese que arquearme hacia atrás- estás jugando con migo Isabella?- asentí- pues yo también quiero jugar- me susurro al oído haciéndome estremecer, me agarro del trasero subiéndome a la mesa, asi dejándome sentada en ella y comenzó a besarme mientras recorría mi muslo bajo la suave tela del vestido, acariciándome de tal manera que millones de corrientes Eléctricas me recorriera, gemí ante el contacto y agarré su cabello besándolo con más pasión, mientras nuestras lenguas estaban en una danza de fuego sin fin enrosque mis piernas en su cintura acercándolo a mi. Ed dejó mis labios para posarlos en mi mandíbula, bajando por mi cuello, luego por mi clavícula hasta mis pechos.

_ Bella tu.- dijo entre besos

_Hazlo Edward.- le ronronee en el oído. Sentí que se estremecía y su erección debajo de mi. Me agarró fuerte del trasero y sin dejar de besarme me bajo de la mesa y subió las escaleras llevándome a su cuarto. Me bajó en cuanto cerró la puerta, siguió besándome bajando por el cuello de nuevo comenzando a bajar mientras sus manos subían a mi entrepierna. Gemí de placer, de un tirón saqué su camisa y lo liberé comencé a recorrer sus abdominales con mis dedos y uñas haciéndolo estremecer bajando a su vientre y desabroche sus vaqueros y estos se deslizaron por sus musculosas piernas, entonces el bajo el zipper de mi vestido y este se deslizo por mi cuerpo dejando mis pechos al desnudo, instintivamente fui a taparme pero Edward atajó mis manos y las besó, para luego seguir por mis brazos hasta llegar a mis hombros , me levanto del piso y enrosque mis piernas en sus caderas, notando la impresionante erección bajo de mi. El camino hasta la cama y me tiro en la cama tirándose sobre mi con cuidado, comenzó a acariciar y tocar mis pechos con maestría, creí que estaba en los cielos comencé a gemir incontrolablemente. Yo seguí a acariciando sus abdominales, bajé hasta sus bóxers y busqué dentro de ellos, lo sostuve en mis manos y comencé a estimularlo, acariciando rápidamente, el quedo quieto ante mis movimientos.

_ Esto se siente tan- trago- bien.- seguí haciéndolo por unos minutos cuando pare el se seno en la cama llevándome con el y yo enrosque mis piernas en su cintura. Comenzó a pasar su lengua por mis endurecido pezones haciéndome estremecer, agarré sus cabellos con fuerza y gemí mil veces su nombre, comenzó a bajar su lengua por mi abdomen llegando a mi vientre, entonces comenzó a mover su lengua en mi centro, estimulándome luego la metió dentro , sacándola y volviéndola a meter haciéndome gemir y desearlo cada vez mas. Sentí muchas explosiones en mi cuerpo y comencé a convulsionarme, estaba teniendo un orgasmo, Edward! Gemí por última vez, el comenzó a meter dos dedos en mi sacándolos y volviéndolos a meter, ferviente y rápidamente, y tuve un segundo orgasmo. Me sentí tan agradecida que tenia que compensárselo. Lo arrastre al borde de la cama lo deje sentada y me arrodille a la altura de su cintura. Lo mire- Es mi turno cariño- agarre su pene entre mis manos y metí toda su extensión en mi boca, saboreando y acariciando con mi lengua, metiéndolo y sacándolo una y otra vez mientras el maldecía- Maldición Bella, se siente wow!- Oh Bella! Y termino en mi boca, saboree su dulce sabor lo saque de mi boca y lo mire. Estaba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados abrió los ojos me miro se levanto y comenzó a besarme me rasgo la bragas, me tiro al suelo y quede bajo de el sobre la alfombra, el se posicionó en mi centro y entro suavemente en mí, lo sentí dentro mío desee nunca estar lejos de el otra vez, desee que nunca saliera de mi que quedara ahí por siempre. Comenzó a salir y entrar en mi una y otra vez, cada vez mas rápido y mas profundo, mientras gemíamos y gritábamos nuestros nombres. Termino dentro de mi y se separo con suavidad, yo me quede sobre su pecho, jadeando en busca de aire.

_ Bella amor, te amo, y nunca quiero volver a estar lejos de ti

_ Te amo Edward- lo besé con todo el amor que pude y el me correspondió igual y nos sumimos en un sueño profundo.

FIN


End file.
